Tome 1 - Quand l'amour vainc une meute d'Alphas
by miss92300
Summary: Quand Derek tombe dans le coma, la meute est anéantie. Stiles regrette tellement de choses... Mais la meute d'Alphas est là et il ne faut pas les laisser gagner... Comment faire sans le leader ? Derek va-t-il s'en sortir ? Sterek of course !
1. Introduction

**Bonjour, voici ma nouvelle fiction… Du Sterek (je ne sais écrire que ça avec du Vampire Diaries…). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Elle est différente de l'autre mais tout aussi torturée.**

* * *

><p>Derek comprit qu'il était dans une mauvaise posture quand il vit deux paires d'yeux rouges. Il grogna… C'était vraiment une sale journée…<p>

La fétichiste des pieds lui asséna un coup qui le déboussola alors qu'Ennis tenta de l'attraper. Le loft était dans un état pitoyable.

Derek évita de justesse les griffes de l'homme trapu. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il était seul et commençait à perdre l'avantage qu'il avait gagné devant les deux Alphas.

Ennis le faucha alors qu'il frappait la femme dans le plexus. Il s'écroula mais roula pour se relever.

La femme se recula pour enduire ses ongles de quelque chose… De l'aconit.

« Attrape-le ! »

Ennis bloqua Derek vers un mur, il essayait de trouver un point faible mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ennis s'avança.

_C'est la merde…_

Derek se jeta dans un dernier espoir sur le loup qui le saisit et l'immobilisa au sol. Derek grogna avec force. Il tenta de se débattre. Mais la femme vint au secours d'Ennis et enfonça ses griffes dans la chair de Derek qui hurla pour prévenir le reste de la meute.

* * *

><p>Quand la meute débarqua au loft il était trop tard. En allumant les lumières, ils découvrirent Derek au sol, baignant dans son sang et dans l'aconit.<p>

_Non ! Derek… Je t'en prie, sois en vie !_

Stiles se jeta auprès de Derek. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie arrêtée sur le fil à cause de cette foutue aconit.

« -Il respire mais il ne guérit pas.

-Il meurt à cause de l'aconit.

-Il faut aller voir Deaton. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà une petite introduction qui servira de base de départ… <strong>

**xoxo**


	2. 3 jours plus tard

Ils avaient été obligés d'aller à l'hopital. Stiles était effondré, plus que le reste de la meute. Ils avaient extrait l'aconit grâce à Deaton, mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à provoquer la transformation de Derek afin d'amorcer le processus de guérison.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était dans le coma à l'hôpital. Stiles allait le voir tous les jours. La meute se relayait à son chevet, au cas où il se transformerait enfin.

« Derek ne guérit toujours pas. »

Ils étaient tous devant l'hopital. Scott avait convoqué une réunion avant qu'ils aillent tous le voir.

La phrase de Boyd avait sonné comme un coup de massue sur la meute.

« -Il faut qu'on trouve une solution.

-Dans tous les cas il ne faut pas laisser Derek tout seul. Si ça se trouve, les Alphas reviendront pour en finir avec lui.

-Je prends la soirée, qui me relève pour la nuit ?

-Moi ! »

Erica s'était portée volontaire. Mais elle avait une mine blafarde et on voyait son manque de sommeil.

« -J'ai commencé à être habituée à vivre de nuit alors…

-Oui mais t'as une sale tête alors je vais prendre la nuit. Je demanderais un lit d'appoint à Mélissa et je garderais un des pistolets d'Alison avec moi.

-Je te le remplierais de balles recouvertes d'aconit, histoire de renvoyer l'ascenseur en cas de problème.

-Et ça sert aussi pour se défendre…

-Isaac, tu te sens de me relever demain matin ?

-Oui, Boyd tu prends l'après-midi ?

-Ça me va.

-Donc on résume, Scott fait la soirée, moi la nuit, Isaac demain matin et Boyd demain après-midi. On se retrouve à 18 heures demain pour faire le planning.

-Ça marche. »

Ils se séparèrent, chacun rentrant chez soi, sauf Scott qui allait voir Derek.

* * *

><p>Quand Scott entra dans la chambre, Derek semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. Il commençait à être amaigri. Il sortit ses affaires de cours pour réviser.<p>

Les maths… Assez facile pour lui. Tout ce qui était binaire était très facile… Après deux exercices, il se leva et s'étira.

« Derek, faut que tu guérisses, je sais pas gérer une meute… Et puis les Alphas sont vraiment pas commodes… Les plans de Stiles foirent toujours mais là j'avoue que toi avec les plans de Stiles ça foire un peu moins… On a essayé de s'introduire dans leur QG, à la banque, mais on s'est fait jeter… Il est 20 heures… Je dois y aller mais tu ne nous laisse pas tomber hein ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Changement de narration, point de vue de Derek (pendant un petit moment vous serez dans la tête de Derek… Jusqu'à la fin de son coma… Ou son décès… On verra par la suite !).<strong>

_Scott… Quel sombre idiot ! Il pensait quoi ? Que je les abandonnerai ? Franchement ! Et ces sales Alphas… _

Alors que Derek se battait depuis 3 jours pour combattre, il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ses amis.

_Il faut que je me réveille… Je suis enfermé dans ma propre tête… Maintenant je sais ce que Peter ressentait quand il était dans le coma…._

Les médecins avaient déjà fait un diagnostic. Un coma… Deaton avait dit qu'il ne guérissait pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas la force psychologique.

Cette force psychologique, il savait qu'elle lui manquait parce qu'il aimait désespérément. Mais que cet amour était impossible…

_Si seulement il pouvait savoir mes sentiments…_

* * *

><p>Boyd et Erica arrivèrent avec Isaac au loft. Rapidement les deux loups allèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille pour « réviser ». Mais Isaac se doutait de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il prit alors son sac pour aller dans les bois. Il voulait réviser en paix.<p>

« Faites pas trop de cochonneries vous deux ! »

Erica gloussa quand elle entendit la phrase. Elle fit un regard plein de sous-entendu à son petit ami… Ils allaient apparemment réviser les sciences et vie de la terre section connaissance de l'anatomie du sexe opposé…

Boyd encadra son visage avec les mains et fit apparaître un éclat lupin. Elle sourit en caressant le corps du loup. Ils allaient passer un moment… Tellement… Erotique… Le cœur de la jeune femme battait à tout rompre alors qu'ils ne faisaient que se regarder et explorer leurs formes.

Boyd ne tint plus et souleva Erica. Ils s'embrassèrent furieusement alors qu'il posait la jeune femme sur le lit. Elle enleva le t-shirt du jeune homme et se précipita pour déposer des baisers sur le corps musclé.

Boyd grogna sous l'excitation. Toujours au-dessus d'elle il enfourna ses mains en-dessous du pull de la jeune femme qui soupira d'aise.

Son corps tendu sous l'excitation, elle griffa son dos alors qu'il sourit. La guérison fut instantanée…

Un peu de sport de chambre allaient leur faire du bien… Car ils savaient que des épreuves les attendaient. Ils savaient d'autant plus que leur survie ne tenait qu'à leur force mentale et s'ils étaient détendus, alors tout irait pour le mieux.


	3. L'heure est grave

Les coups de reins de Boyd s' accéléraient alors qu'Erica commençait à perdre la raison, ses yeux brillaient et son cœur battait la chamade. Un râle la prévint que Boyd allait enfin jouir. Plus d'une demi-heure, quelques orgasmes d'Erica avaient précédé ce râle qu'elle attendait tant. Elle adorait le voir jouir pour elle…

Il cria son amour pour la jeune lycéenne alors qu'elle admirait le spectacle avec joie. Il s'effondra sur elle, repu.

« -Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps qu'on révise vraiment ? Le devoir de maths risque de ne pas nous attendre demain pour nous flanquer une sale note…

-Retour à la dure réalité. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

><p>Isaac referma son livre de Maths avant de passer à l'Histoire. Il savait que le lycée ce serait dur mais jongler la vie de loup et la vie de lycéen, c'était relativement compliqué.<p>

Il entendit un bruit feuilles et se retourna. Il ne vit rien. Il laissa le loup prendre le contrôle et sentit un loup beaucoup plus puissant.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je suis juste là pour te délivrer un message. »

Isaac se redressa.

« -Seulement ?

-Oui. Dis à Scott que s'il ne veut pas que Derek meure, il doit tuer tous ses futurs Bêtas.

-Et qu'il doit le faire avant la prochaine pleine lune. »

Isaac croyait voir double. Des jumeaux, des vrais, se trouvaient devant lui.

« -De quoi vous parlez ?

-De ce que tout le monde craint. Scott serait un vrai Alpha. Il doit nous rejoindre, il est trop puissant pour diriger seul sa meute.

-Et Deucalion pense que c'est un atout. C'est pourquoi il fait cette proposition. »

Les deux loups se retournèrent et s'enfuirent.

Isaac toma à genoux sous le poids de l'aveu.

_Bordel… C'est pas croyable… Il manquait plus que ça… On sera jamais tranquille… Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problèmes…_

Il ramassa ses affaires. Tant pis si les deux accrocs au sexe n'avaient pas finis leurs affaires, l'heure était grave.

* * *

><p>Scott relisait son devoir de Français. C'était pas sa langue préférée mais bon, c'était toujours mieux que les Maths. Il téléphona à Alison pour savoir si elle pouvait l'aider. Elle savait qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.<p>

Il regarda Derek et lui dit :

« Comment je vais faire pour la récupérer hein ? »

Il le regarda comme s'il pouvait recevoir une réponse. Scott sourit. Il était bientôt l'heure d'être relevé par Stiles.

Il se lança dans une relecture de son cours de français, se calant sur le rythme des 'bip' qu'émettaient les différentes machines. Le bruit le rendait dingue. Il s'impatientait.

« Derek, pourquoi ça prend autant de temps ? Tu devrais pas avoir le droit de nous laisser tomber comme ça. »

* * *

><p><em>Scott, je n'ai jamais voulu vous abandonner…<em>

Un hurlement de rage de Derek fit bourdonner ses oreilles. Il ne supportait pas d'être enfermé dans son propre corps. Il commençait à devenir dingue. Déjà trois jours que ça durait.

_Merde, réveille-toi Derek allé ! Réveille-toi !_

Mais il ne sentait aucune force en lui. Il était comme paralysé. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ni voir. Il pouvait juste entendre dans ce brouillard…

_S'il faut que je puisse dans ma force psychologique… C'est trop dur… Il faudrait que je déverrouille toutes mes précédentes souffrances…_

Pour lui c'était trop difficile. Et il sombra encore un peu plus…

* * *

><p>Stiles n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses cours de français. La seule chose sur laquelle il arrivait à se concentrer c'était Derek. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever de son esprit les yeux bleus de l'Alpha. Et encore moins son corps quand il l'avait trouvé au loft.<p>

_Bordel Stiles ! Ressaisis toi !_

Il prépara son sac à dos pour passer la nuit à l'hôpital et prit avec précaution le pistolet de M. Argent.

Il appela son père :

« -Papa, je vais passer la nuit à l'hôpital, dans la chambre de Derek. On est persuadé que la bande d'Alpha pourrait revenir et tout le monde est épuisé.

-Je suis pas trop d'accord.

-J'ai un pistolet rempli d'aconit.

-Dans ce cas ok. Vas-y. Tu sais tirer au moins ?

-Non mais je trouverais bien si l'occasion se présente. N'oublies pas de me rappeler qu'on devrait s'entraîner au stand de tir.

-Ouaip. Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit fiston. »

Il raccrocha et prit son sac. Il prévint l'hopital de son arrivée et leur demanda d'installer un lit d'appoint. Il ne prit pas la peine de prévenir Scott car il savait qu'en voyant le lit arriver, il se préparerait pour partir.

En arrivant à l'hôpital Stiles s'assombrit. Il était mal. Très mal… Il se souvint de l'état de Derek la veille et cela l'acheva. Dans l'ascenseur il rassembla ses idées. Il se concentra. Il avait oublié son médicament.

_Putain de merde manquait plus que ça._

Il cogna sa tête contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Il était trop perturbé.

En débarquant dans la chambre de Derek il trouva Scott allongé sur le lit d'appoint la mine défaite.

« -Bah, mec il t'arrive quoi ?

-Deux loups sont allés voir Isaac pour leur faire passer un message. Je dois tuer tous mes bêtas…

-Bêtas ? Mais t'es même pas un Alpha.

-Il paraît que je suis un futur Alpha et Deucalion veut mon potentiel dans sa meute.

-Tu peux pas faire ça ! C'est juste impossible ! Derek serait pas d'accord et même sans lui, tu peux pas tuer Isaac, Boyd et Erica !

-Si je suis la relation qui lie un Alpha et un Bêta, loup ou non, je devrais te tuer toi aussi et Lydia. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche juste abasourdi.

« -Ouais bah je tiens à ma vie t'es gentil. Tu évites !

-Parce que tu croyais vraiment que j'allais penser à vous tuer ?

-On sait jamais déjà que l'intelligence c'est pas ton fort…

-Scott !

-Bon moi faut que j'y ailles ! »


	4. Nuit à l'hôpital

Seul dans la chambre de l'hôpital avec Derek, Stiles se permit de souffler, enfin. Il s'allongea sur le lit d'appoint et fixa le plafond.

« Derek, faut que t'arrêtes de me. Euh nous faire une peut pareil. Je parle mais en fait ça change pas d'habitude vu que quand tu es réveillé, bah tu réponds pas. Et en plus j'ai un bonus, tu peux pas me répondre. »

Il s'assit.

« Donc je peux te souler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Niark. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? »

Il sortit son cours de Maths et commença à résoudre à voix haute les différents problèmes arithmétiques.

« Heureusement que tu ne peux pas me répondre, parce que je pense que j'aurais été décapité depuis longtemps. »

* * *

><p><em>Stiles tu ne paies rien pour attendre. Attends que je me réveille et je te jure que je te découpe en morceaux. Rien que pour ça je vais me réveiller. Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse rien faire.<em>

Derek se remit à hurler alors que les ténèbres l'attirait encore vers le fond.

* * *

><p>« Alors les Maths, c'est fait. Passons à l'histoire des Etats-Unis. Dissert sur Abraham Lincoln. Quoi de plus facile hein ! Alors introduction. »<p>

Une infirmière entra avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« -Vous croyez qu'il peut m'entendre ?

-Il vous entend à coup sûr.

-Oh non je vais me faire tuer. Il déteste quand je parle trop et je fais tous mes devoirs à voix haute. Ma vie est fichue.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera reconnaissant un jour. Après tout vous lui tenez compagnie et pour rester toute une nuit c'est que vous devez tenir à lui.

-Chut, faut pas qu'il le sache. »

La voix de Stiles se brisa et il regarda l'Alpha.

* * *

><p>Scott arriva chez Alison assez tôt. Ils commencèrent à travailler mais il était obnubilé par l'ultimatum des Alphas et par le décolleté de la jeune femme.<p>

_Bosse Scott. BOSSE !_

Il se força à se remettre dans son problème de Maths et donna une réponse vague à Alison. Elle le regarda et sourit :

« -Et le signe t'en fait quoi ?

-J'aime pas les Maths. »

Il froissa sa feuille et la posa sur le côté pour recommencer.

_Foutu signe négatif._

Elle le regarda. Troublée par son attitude. Il agissait comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été ensembles. Alors que pourtant, deux années de hauts et de bas étaient vraiment… Marquants.

_Je me fais peut-être des idées._

Elle se replongea dans ses cours au moment où il choisit pour l'admirer. Il sentait ses battements de cœur irréguliers mais ne fit pas attention. Elle leva la tête vers lui et il fuit son regard, prétextant un problème sur son équation.

Ils en étaient revenus au moment où ils s'étaient mis ensemble la première fois. La pudeur.

* * *

><p>« -Il me déteste alors que moi… Bah je l'aime quoi. Enfin comme un ado peut aimer un leader de groupe, vous comprenez quoi.<p>

-Biensur. Et puis il faut bien avoir un modèle.

-Celui-là c'est pas le modèle de la communication. Sinon ça pourrait le faire. »

Il rit nerveusement.

« -Comment va-t-il ?

-Toujours pas de changement. Ses signaux vitaux sont quand même bons mais on dirait qu'il ne veut pas guérir. A-t-il quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

-Euh… Non je ne crois pas.

-Dommage, cette personne aurait peut-être trouvée les mots pour le convaincre… »

L'infirmière nota quelque chose dans le dossier médical de Derek et sortit de la chambre.

Stiles envoya un message à Scott. Il fallait qu'il demande à Deaton si le fait qu'il s'empêche de guérir pouvait être du fait qu'il manque des arguments pour qu'il croie en un avenir meilleur.

« Tu sais Derek… Tu n'as pas besoin de quelqu'un en particulier pour te rappeler que l'avenir va être fait d'épreuves. Mais tu sais très bien qu'on gagne toujours. Je ne te vois pas fuir. Pas toi. »

Il soupira et revint sur sa dissertation et continua de parler.

Vers 22 heures, il vit Mélissa qui lui apporta de quoi manger.

« -Stiles, tu as une mine à faire froid dans le dos.

-Merci. Je suis mort d'inquiétude.

-Des affaires de loups ?

-On veut éviter un bain de sang. J'ai jamais vu Derek et Scott prendre des pincettes. Mais on n'a pas le choix.

-C'est grave à ce point ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça ira. On trouvera une solution comme toujours.

-Dis-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide.

-Vous savez qu'on veut vous tenir en dehors de tout ça. Mais merci quand même. »

Stiles mordit son sandwich.

« Heureusement que t'es dans le coma. Si tu devais manger ça… Bah je pense que tu tomberais dans le coma. C'est vraiment de la nourriture d'hôpital. »

Il était tard alors que Stiles réfléchissait à un plan. Il fallait trouver un moyen d'éloigner ces Alphas. Il sombra dans le sommeil alors qu'il regardait l'Alpha et se réveilla alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il s'étira et jeta un coup d'œil à Derek. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Pas de blessures, pas de visites malhonnête.

_Tant mieux._

L'adolescent ne supporterait pas de perdre Derek. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce besoin de le savoir près de lui était… Viscéral, ni pourquoi il s'était senti embarrassé la veille quand l'infirmière lui avait demandé s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Il attendait Isaac avec impatience pour le libérer. Il devenait dingue à être enfermé et surtout à voir Derek si passif.


	5. J'aurai dû

Stiles se remémora alors tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés… Tous les moments où il aurait pu avouer ses sentiments… Sentiments qu'il venait de confirmer par la vue du corps de l'objet de tous ses fantasmes.

**_Flash back, quelques mois plus tôt_**

« -Nan mais avoue Derek, t'as mal choisi ta copine… Tu te rends compte c'était une chasseuse!

-Je vais t'arracher la tête avec les dents et en faire un trophée de chasse. »

Stiles déglutit bruyamment. Il sentait la mort planer.

« -Je disais ça pour rigoler tu sais…

-Alors si je rigole moi aussi, qui aurais-je du choisir hein ? La bibliothécaire qui pourrait être ma mère ? »

_Moi crétin ! MOI ! Tu aurais pu finir dans mon lit !_

« -Je sais pas moi, quelqu'un digne de confiance en tout cas. Une personne qui aurait pu t'aimer sans être la pire des psychopathes !

-Ah je pense que tu as donc une idée sur l'identité de cette personne… Non ?

-Pas du tout je fais juste des hypothèses. »

Le dos de Stiles rencontra encore une fois le mur. Ils étaient à seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« -A qui penses-tu ?

-A une personne qui t'aimes vraiment mais qui n'osera jamais te le dire.

-Eh bien ça ne m'avance pas Stiles. Parle. »

En accompagnant la menace, il laissa ses crocs s'agrandir. Mais Stiles regardait le loup dans les yeux hypnotisé. Son cœur battait à la chamade mais ce qui dominait, c'était son envie de l'embrasser et de lui montrer combien de centimètres pouvaient matérialiser son désir. Il ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration alors que Derek gronda.

« -Tu crois vraiment que je vais te tuer hein ? Tant mieux.

-Oui. Tue moi. Juste pour voir si tu serais capable de le faire REELLEMENT.

-Et comment tu serais là pour le constater si tu es mort ? Idiot. »

Derek le relâcha brutalement.

_Oui… Tue moi Derek parce que je pense que j'ai atteint le maximum de ce que je pouvais supporter en te voyant avec cette espèce de traînée…_

Il dépassa Derek sans un mot, les yeux embués de larmes.

**_Fin du flash back_**

« Si tu savais ce que je regrette… Si j'avais su que tu serais dans cet état là… Je me sens tellement coupable… »

* * *

><p><em>Quoi ? Coupable de quoi ? Je ressens tellement de culpabilité dans ta voix… Stiles… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que me caches-tu ?<em>

Derek s'accrochait pour entendre les paroles tristes de Stiles. Il sentait les ténèbres l'envahir mais il tenait bon pour entendre le lycéen se lamenter.

* * *

><p>« J'aurais dû… J'aurai dû… »<p>

Sa voix se brisa et les larmes commencèrent à couler.

« J'aurai dû tout te dire depuis le début… Tout t'avouer et vivre avec ça… C'est tellement mieux que de te voir comme ça en sachant que tu ignores la vérité… »

Il prit une inspiration et sécha ses larmes.

« Allé Stiles, reprends toi. C'est rien. De toute façon il s'en foutrait totalement… A quoi bon espérer quoique ce soit de la part de Derek Hale. »

Il prépara son sac et envoya un sms à Isaac pour lui demander de s'activer.

* * *

><p>Isaac montait les escaliers au pas de course quand il vit le sms de Stiles. Il sourit. Maintenant que Derek était dans le coma, il fallait qu'il garde la forme et 4 étages à monter par les escaliers étaient le meilleur moyen de commencer son entraînement individuel.<p>

Il arriva dans la chambre :

« -Au rapport !

-Ah enfin, j'en pouvais plus là !

-Tu prends mes cours hein !

-T'inquiètes j'oublierai pas. A plus !

-Ouais salut ! »

Isaac alluma la télé pour regarder les informations alors qu'un mouvement en provenance du lit commençait à l'intéresser.

* * *

><p>Derek voulait que Stiles l'entende avant qu'il parte. Il voulait à tout prix se réveiller pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.<p>

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhh_

Pour lui l'effort était surhumain mais le désespoir dans la voix de Stiles l'avait tellement mis en colère qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

_Allé Derek encore un effort…_

Sortir des ténèbres était la chose la plus difficile à faire pour Derek. Lui qui vivait dans le noir depuis la mort de sa famille. Il ne voyait pas la lumière.

Il poussa encore les frontières des ténèbres et sentit qu'il pouvait enfin s'approprier une partie de ses capacités.

* * *

><p>Isaac s'approcha doucement…<p>

« Derek ? »

* * *

><p><em>Allé encore !<em>

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Stiles pouvait le laisser comme ça.

Il sentit qu'il pouvait accéder à ses doigts et tenta de le bouger.

* * *

><p>Isaac vit le mouvement et se précipita hors de la chambre :<p>

« Infirmière ! Derek Hale est en train de bouger ! »

Un troupeau arriva dans la chambre et fit sortir Isaac qui était en train de harceler l'ensemble de la meute de sms.

'Derek commence à réagir. Derek est de retour !'

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le chapitre du jour… Chapitre spécial pour les 1500 views ! Merci à tous de me lire !<strong>


	6. Le réveil de Derek

**Voici le chapitre spécial avec musique pour les 1500 views ! A 2000 un autre chapitre spécial ! A demain et merci de me lire !**

* * *

><p><em>Shy – Sonata Arctica<em>

Stiles était présent physiquement mais pas psychologiquement. Il avait tellement envie de retourner à l'hôpital pour crier à Derek à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il se sentait impuissant. Il était frustré de devoir faire face à cette situation… Il ne pouvait pas tenir sur sa chaise sans se tortiller. Bientôt une semaine qu'il était dans le coma et il avait l'impression de souffrir le martyr.

Il griffonna sur un papier le nom de Derek. Puis plusieurs lignes se noircirent avec les cinq lettres. Puis une page. Chaque lettre était comme une délivrance.

Lydia lui fit passer un bout de papier. Lorsqu'il le déplia, Stiles faillit fondre en larmes. Lydia avait dessiné Derek. Les yeux verts crayonnés du loup le fixait et il se sentit proche de lui. Il sourit tristement à la jeune femme.

En sortant du cours il reçut le message d'Isaac et couru vers sa Jeep. Il alluma la radio et la chanson déprimante _All by myself _raisonna.

« Ah non pas de déprime ! »

Il éteignit le poste radio. Il fredonna gaiement et se souvint soudain qu'il avait failli lui avouer ses sentiments alors que le loup était dans le coma.

Il haussa les épaules, impossible qu'il ait entendu ! Il se gara sur le côté pour réfléchir. Comment devait-il agir avec lui ? Que devait-il lui dire ?

Comment devait-il lui parler ?

Stiles frappa le volant et partit dans un monologue :

« Derek, comment te dire que je t'aime depuis notre épreuve de la piscine ? Non ça va pas. Derek, si tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit pendant que tu dormais comme la Belle… Non là je vais me faire tuer à coup sûr… Derek… Derek… Derek… Mouarf, je sais pas moi ! »

Il reprit sa route vers l'hôpital de la ville. Il avait hâte de retrouver l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Il se gara devant l'hôpital et parcouru les couloirs. Il arriva alors que Peter et d'autres étaient déjà là.

« -Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est inconscient mais ses signes vitaux sont plutôt bons. Il a bougé les doigts.

-C'est déjà bien… »

Il s'approcha vers le lit du loup et s'assit.

« Tu sais, Lydia a fait un dessin de toi, je le trouve assez ressemblant, surtout tes yeux… »

Le monologue continua pendant quelques secondes lorsqu'il entendit un grondement venir de la poitrine de Derek. Stiles sursauta et sortit de la chambre :

« -Eh il a grondé de la même façon que quand il s'apprête à me sauter à la gorge ! Le grand méchant loup est réveillé !

-Stiles !

-Et il parle aussi !

-Je vais te tuer ! »

Tout le monde accouru au chevet du loup blessé qui n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Tous attendaient alors que les infirmières ainsi que Mélissa tentaient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au lit de leur patient.

« -Bon sang laissez nous passer !

-Madame McCall, venez par là !

-Merci Allison ! »

L'infirmière prit sa lampe torche de poche.

« -Allé un petit effort Derek ouvrez un œil.

-C'est compliqué…

-Allé vous avez assez dormi ! »

Derek ouvrit faiblement un œil et elle rechercha un réflexe pupillaire.

« -Est-ce que vous sentez le bout de vos doigts ?

-Oui.

-Et vos jambes ?

-Heureusement ! »

Satisfaite elle laissa les adolescents retrouver leur Alpha. Stiles s'éloigna et prit des distances. Il soupira. La meute était maintenant au complet.

« -Comment ça se fait que tu ne guérisse pas ?

-C'est parce qu'il lui manque une raison de vivre. »

La voix de Deaton avait surpris tout le groupe.

« -Bonjour Derek, content que vous soyez enfin réveillé. A croire que cette meute d'Alpha vous a sous-estimé.

-Bonjour Deaton. Mes blessures sont encore douloureuses mais je suis prêt à leur faire mordre la poussière. Où sont mes affaires ?

-Quoi tu déconnes ? Tu viens de te réveiller d'un coma de presqu'une semaine !

-Stiles. Je vais te découper en rondelles. Comme du saucisson. »

Stiles regrettait d'avoir parlé. Il regrettait d'avoir ouvert sa bouche d'hyperactif.

« Sortez. J'ai à parler avec Stiles. Sortez tous et je ne veux pas vous sentir dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. »

Malgré les protestations, les jeunes gens et Peter sortirent.

« -Euh… Derek ?

(Derek tourna la tête vers le jeune lycéen.)

-Pendant que j'étais dans le coma, tu as dit que je ne savais pas la vérité. De quoi parlais-tu ?

-Tu étais sûr que c'était moi ? Parce que je ne suis passé ici que pour dormir.

-Stiles, tu pleurais. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches bon sang !

-Mais rien ! J'ai rien à te cacher ! Je crois que t'as pas assez dormi, t'es encore plus insupportable qu'avant… »

Stiles se leva lentement et prit son sac. En levant les yeux, il croisa ceux de Derek. Il frissonna et quitta la chambre.

Eprouvé, il s'arrêta contre le mur et reprit son souffle. Avant le coma de Derek, Stiles arrivait à contrôler ses émotions, mais aujourd'hui, sachant qu'il avait bien failli le perdre, il perdait pied. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

><p>Derek était étonné de ce revirement de situation. Il avait vu de la peur dans les yeux de Stiles. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il ferma les yeux pour retrouver la paix intérieur qui le guidait lors des choix difficiles.<p>

Il ne voulait plus jamais être seul. Après la solitude qu'il avait éprouvé, il ne voulait plus rester une minute seul. Peter frappa à la porte et entra :

« -Stiles ?

-Non ce n'est que moi.

-Ah…

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Stiles a tenté d'avouer quelque chose pendant mon coma… Et il n'a rien voulu me dire.

-Et alors ?

-Alors il avait tellement de culpabilité que j'avais peur qu'il ait pactisé avec l'ennemi… »


	7. Stiles le romantique

**Voici la suite ! Et dans le prochain chapitre, je ne dirais qu'une chose : spécial cadeau pour mes lecteurs chéris !**

* * *

><p>« -Le coma ça te réussis pas…<p>

-Ah donc il est pas avec la meute d'Alpha ?

-Nan mais je crois qu'il faut te mettre encore dans le coma.

-Arrête. Il faut que je sorte de là.

-Non. Tu dois encore te reposer et faire croire aux autres que tu es humain.

-Les Alphas peuvent encore revenir.

-Je reste là pour la journée. Tu sortiras ce soir. Après avoir fait tous les examens médicaux que Mélissa McCall et les autres médecins t'imposeront. »

Derek soupira bruyamment.

* * *

><p>Stiles fixa le plafond. Il se sentait tellement faible. Tellement humain. Tellement amoureux. Il était sur son lit, étalé et essayait de trouver les réponses à ses problèmes en regardant le plafond. Il était désespéré. Derek voudrait absolument savoir de quoi il parlait et il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Foutue capacité de loup.<p>

Et Stiles ne voulait pas avouer tout haut ce qui naissait au fond de son âme. Il était tiraillé entre son désir de lui avouer ses sentiments les plus purs. Le vrai amour. Celui qui faisait palpiter ton cœur, te donnais un sourire niais.

Biensûr, Stiles n'accepterait jamais ses sentiments. Sa fierté et lui étaient en accord là-dessus.

Si jamais les autres étaient au courant, ils se moqueraient de lui et Derek n'oserait plus jamais lui adresser la parole. S'imaginer vivre sans le loup… Il frissonna à cette pensée. Il se jura de garder ce secret coûte que coûte.

Son téléphone vibra :

« -Ah oui Scott, désolé je t'ai pas prévenu. Je suis rentré chez moi.

-On commençait à être inquiets. T'as une voix bizarre.

-Je suis à moitié endormi… D'ailleurs on se dit à demain…

-Attends Stiles ! Il te voulait quoi Derek ?

-Rien. Un malentendu. Salut. »

Il envoya son portable sur son bureau et se tourna sur le ventre. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit. Il ralluma automatiquement la lumière et saisit le portrait de Derek. Il passa un pouce sur la joue du loup aux yeux clairs.

Il lança une musique, les notes se propagèrent dans ses oreilles une fois qu'il eût pris la précaution de mettre ses écouteurs sur les oreilles.

_Holding on and lettin' go _de Ross Copperman retentissait dans ses oreilles. Oui Stiles Stilinski était un grand romantique.

Il était tard dans la nuit quand il s'endormit enfin, les écouteurs sur les oreilles et le dessin dans la main.

* * *

><p>Derek se sentait enfin libre. Il sortait de l'hôpital et Peter avait insisté pour conduire. Quand ils arrivèrent au loft, Derek s'enfonça dans les bois pour recouvrir toutes les sensations de loup-garou. Son corps s'élançait et il se retrouva chez Scott sans s'en rendre compte. Le bêta était en sécurité. Il dormait paisiblement, de même qu'Isaac, dans la chambre d'à côté. Satisfait il passa chez Stiles et le découvrit en train d'écouter de la musique en tenant un papier dans la main. Il sentait que son cœur battait fort. Il entendait le bourdonnement de la musique et parvint à reconnaître du piano. Quand la voix se fît plus nette, il reconnut <em>I will be<em> d'Avril Lavigne.

La peine qui se lisait sur le visage du jeune lycéen le laissa sans voix. C'était donc l'amour qui était à la base de tout ça ?

Il était temps pour lui de rentrer sous peine d'attirer les Alphas.

Il rentra au loft et vérifia le compte des battements de cœur. Tout le monde était là. Apaisé, il se coucha dans son lit, pour dormir d'un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p>Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque le réveil de Stiles le tira de son court sommeil. Il était apathique et déprimé. Il songeait à se livrer aux Alphas pour qu'ils abrègent sa souffrance. Sa torture. Voir Derek tous les jours… Et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.<p>

Il s'habilla lentement et ne pensa même pas à boire un café ou manger une tartine. Il sauta à bord de sa Jeep et se regarda dans le miroir, il avait une mine affreuse.

En arrivant au lycée, il vit ce que tout être humain redoutait. Derek était en train de serrer une de ses profs dans ses bras. Son cœur se réduisit en miettes. Il pila sur le bord de la route et les larmes de désespoir coulèrent. Encore et encore. Il rassembla ses dernières idées.

Ce ne serait pas si mal de mourir après tout… Il fît alors demi-tour, en prenant soin d'appeler Scott pour lui laisser un message énigmatique. Pour lui, la vie venait de s'arrêter, alors qu'elle avait déjà mal commencée.

Il s'enfonça dans les bois et s'arrêta près d'un des nombreux arbres qui peuplaient la forêt de Beacon Hills. Il sortit le visage inondé de larmes et s'écorcha volontairement la main. Il hurla :

« Allé, venez ! Me dites pas que vous êtes des trouillards ! Je pensais que les Alphas étaient sanguinaires ! Je ne désire qu'une seule chose, mourir. Alors venez ! »

Des mouvements de feuillages se firent et il fût surpris de voir que les Alphas n'avaient pas répondu à son appel. Mais Peter Hale.

« -T'es cinglé ou quoi ?

-Laisse moi tranquille sale psychopathe.

-Mais tu veux mourir ?

-Oui et alors, personne ne tient à moi à part mon père et il est trop occupé à travailler. Ah et la seule personne que j'aime du plus profond de mes entrailles s'en fou royalement de moi alors…

-Mais c'est pas une raison ! couvre ta main avant de vraiment les attirer ces loups de mes deux !

-Non, si je dois mourir c'est ici.

-En lâche ? Après tout ce que tu as fait pour rester en vie ?

-J'ai vu quelque chose que j'aurai préféré ne pas voir. Et ça a brisé la dernière parcelle d'espoir que j'avais. »

Stiles était dépité. Peter voyait clairement que le cœur du jeune homme était brisé.


	8. Vote

**Bonjour à tous ! Petite parenthèse dans ma publication pour vous dire que j'ai créé un sondage pour ma prochaine fiction... J'ai plusieurs couples en tête alors à vous de choisir !**

**Vous avez jusqu'à Dimanche !**

**xoxo :)**


	9. Run boy Run

**Les amis, vous lisez maintenant le chapitre spécial… Qui dit spécial, dit musique et celle-là est la plus parfaite pour la situation, j'espère que vous l'écouterez en lisant ce chapitre spécialement conçu pour Stiles. Eh oui sur mon profil j'étais totalement ironique… Et vous pouvez me traiter de sadique aussi !**

**(Merci à Nana Umi de m'avoir fait voir la grosse boulette... La fatigue... La fatigue...)**

* * *

><p>« -Bon allé on rentre, t'es pas censé avoir cours ?<p>

-Si mais je te rappelle que je suis censé vouloir mourir.

-C'est bien déjà tu ne dis plus je veux mou-. »

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent une fétichiste des pieds. Nus. Accompagnée de deux colosses identiques.

_Les jumeaux maléfiques…_

« Stiles cours ! »

_Run boy run – Woodkid_

Paniqué, Stiles resta stoïque pendant 3 secondes avant de prendre conscience qu'il voulait sauver sa peau.

Il vit défiler les arbres alors qu'il ne savait pas où il était. Il tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui alors que la femme aux yeux rouge commençait à le rattraper. Il savait qu'elle jouait avec lui et qu'elle pouvait en faire une proie quand elle le désirait.

Il ne la sentit plus derrière lui et se retourna complètement. Elle était en train de sauter vers lui. Instinctivement il se remis à courir et changea brusquement de direction au moment où elle arrivait sur lui.

Frustrée elle se remit à courir, mais plus vite. Stiles vit sa Jeep.

_Pas le temps de monter et de la démarrer, elle m'éjecterai sans problème._

Il se souvint de son parcours et se dirigea alors vers la route la plus proche. Il était rouge et son sang battait dans ses oreilles. Pour une fois il faisait extrêmement attention quand il posait un pied loin devant l'autre.

Il déboula sur la route et un camion ralentit à côté de lui. Il s'accrocha à la poignée du camion frigo et tira de toutes ses forces sur la sécurité. Mais le boucan qu'il avait fait avait éveillé la curiosité du chauffeur qui se gara sur le bas-côté. Immédiatement il sauta pour longer la route en direction de la ville. Il avait les poumons en feu quand Peter arriva sur sa droite en courant à côté de lui. Il était blessé au bras.

« -Tu cours comme une antilope, on dirait que tu tiens finalement à ta vie petit !

-On dirait.

-Il faut arriver jusqu'en ville. J'ai appelé Scott il est en voiture avec Boyd et Erica. Isaac arrive du loft.

-J'en peux plus…

-On peut pas prendre le luxe de s'arrêter allé dépêche toi ! »

Ils continuèrent de courir en passant la frontière de la ville. La femme était toujours derrière eux.

« Je vais la retenir, fonce jusqu'au bureau du shérif. »

Et Stiles perdit Peter de vue.

Hors d'haleine, il remarqua qu'il était en train de se battre avec l'Alpha. Il s'accorda une pause contre un poteau et appela Scott.

« -Mais t'es où bon sang, je vais servir de nourriture à Alpha là !

-On est vers la grande place, t'es où ?

-Je vais voir mon père à son bureau.

-Oui mais là t'es où ?

-A l'entrée de la ville, je crois que je vois Isaac. Isaaaaaac ! Peter est là-bas !

-Bon t'as déjà Isaac.

-Oui mais faut qu'il aide Peter.

(Stiles devint blanc comme un linge quand il vit Tic et Tac.)

-Oh non.

-Je te vois !

-Tu vois aussi Tic et Tac pas contents ?

-Ouais reste où t'es ! »

A peine eut-il le temps de raccrocher que les deux jumeaux se firent percuter par la voiture de la mère de Scott.

Pour Stiles il était hors de question qu'il fuit maintenant que ses amis étaient arrivés. Il eut un éclair de génie. Il avait toujours le pistolet des Argent dans son sac. Il aurait dû le rendre à Allison en allant en cours aujourd'hui.

Il ouvrit précipitamment son sac et regretta de ne jamais avoir appris à tirer. Il enleva maladroitement la sécurité du pistolet. Ses mains tremblaient.

Il visa la jeune femme et attendit le moment où Peter heurtait le sol pour tirer.

« Ca c'est pour Derek, pétasse. »

Son murmure était audible par tout le monde. La balle enduite d'aconit atteignit la jeune femme à la jambe. Elle hurla de douleur.

Aussitôt il se retourna vers les jumeaux loups. Quand ils virent que leur chef ne guérissait pas ils écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Ils prirent immédiatement la fuite vers la femme loup, l'un des jumeaux la prit dans ses bras.

A bout de force, Stiles s'effondra, à genoux. Il venait de déclencher une guerre sans le vouloir. Il aurait dû mourir. Pourquoi son plan n'avait pas fonctionné ? Parce que Peter était venu.

La rage s'emparant de lui il se rapprocha rapidement de l'aîné de la meute :

« -T'aurais pas pu me laisser faire ce que je venais faire ?

-Merci Peter, tu m'as sauvé la vie. C'est pas sorcier non ?

-Si j'étais allé là-bas, c'est justement parce qu'il y avait une raison non ?

-Ecoute, des peines de cœur on en a tous eu. Mais là, tu viens de déclencher une catastrophe et en plus j'imagine même pas ce que te réserve Derek quand il le saura. »

Les autres bêtas s'étaient approchés et Scott était dévasté d'apprendre que son meilleur ami avait voulu se supprimer.

« -Personne n'ose l'appeler.

-Je vais le faire, c'est ma connerie, c'est à moi de payer les conséquences. »

Il composa le numéro de l'Alpha qui décrocha presque immédiatement.

« Derek… Je crois que j'ai fait une boulette. »


	10. J'ai un peu provoqué les Alphas

**Hello les amis !**

**Voici la suite des aventures de nos personnages favoris ! Je sais il est assez court... Mais le prochain chapitre sera certainement spécial vu que nous approchons des 3000 views ! ****J****Encore merci à vous pour toutes ces reviews…**

* * *

><p>Derek fulminait. Il était sur le parking du lycée après un rendez-vous amoureux avec Jennifer Blake. La jeune femme lui faisait oublier tous les dangers du quotidien quand il était dans ses bras.<p>

Il se retint de balancer son téléphone.

_Flash back_

« -Derek je crois que j'ai fait une boulette.

-Annonce la couleur.

-J'ai un peu provoqué les Alphas.

-TU AS QUOIII ?

-Bah en fait dans un moment de dépression intense… J'ai voulu que les Alphas me tuent…

-Tu as gagné la palme de l'idiotie.

-Attends… Je t'ai pas dit la suite. »

Derek entendit Peter lui hurler dessus. Il devait avoir fait vraiment quelque chose de grave pour énerver son oncle qui était d'une patience légendaire.

« -Oui Peter je sais… Derek t'es là ?

-Continue.

-Eh bien… Une fétichiste des pieds et Tic et Tac nous ont tombé dessus…

-Nous ?

-Peter essayait de me convaincre d'éviter les Alphas.

-Ne me dit pas que Peter s'est battu ?

-Pas seulement Peter. La meute.

-QUOI ?

-J'étais vraiment dans la merde.

-Tu es toujours dans la merde, je vais te tuer. Tu viens de briser le semblant de paix qui régnait dans cette putain de ville. »

Derek lui raccrocha au nez. Jennifer le regardait médusé. Elle n'était pas au courant de l'existence des loups garou et ne se doutait pas de ce qui venait de se passer.

« -J'ai un problème familial.

-Je me doute. Tout va bien ?

-Je pense pas. »

Il l'embrassa longuement avant de la regarder entrer dans le lycée.

_Fin du flash back._

Il se cala dans le siège conducteur de sa Camaro et démarra. Il frappa le volant quand il réalisa qu'il aurait pu perdre un membre de sa meute.

_Ca je ne vais pas pardonner Stiles. Mais alors là…_

D'un côté il était rassuré que l'hyperactif soit encore en vie pour qu'il puisse l'égorger lui-même. D'un autre côté il était furieux que le lycéen ait pu vouloir en finir avec sa propre vie.

Il grilla un feu rouge sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

><p><em>Stiles, tu ne peux faire que prier, ta vie est réellement fichue et c'est Derek Hale qui va y mettre fin. Tu aurais dû te suicider quand tu en avais l'occasion.<em>

L'hyperactif faisait les cent pas le long de la route avec une furieuse envie de se jeter sous un des véhicules qui passait devant lui.

Les autres discutaient de l'avenir de la meute. Ils avaient déclenché une guerre en voulant protéger deux vies. Ils allaient sûrement en payer les conséquences.

Tout le monde se retourna quand Stiles pointa la Camaro de Derek qui déboulait à une vitesse fulgurante.

Stiles grimaça. L'Alpha devait être hors de lui.

* * *

><p>Derek sortit rapidement de son véhicule et fonça sur Stiles. Il le saisit par le col sans ménagement les yeux carmins.<p>

« -Mais à quoi pensais-tu bon sang !

-Juste à la mort.

-Mais quel idiot pourrait y penser à part toi…

-T'as jamais eu le cœur brisé ? »

Derek lâcha soudainement l'adolescent.

« -Tu voulais mourir par amour ?

-Par manque d'amour. Tu sais ce moment où tu sais que tes sentiments ne vont que dans un sens. Avec Lydia j'avais l'habitude. Mais avec cette personne, j'arrive pas à le supporter.

-Et cette personne tu lui en as parlé ?

-Non. »

Il n'osait pas regarder Derek. De peur ou de honte. Ou les deux.

« -Allez tous en cours. Je dois parler avec Stiles.

-Peter si tu veux bien ramener la voiture. Dorénavant, personne ne se déplace seul et personne ne reste seul à part dans les lieux publics. Ca vaut aussi pour toi Stiles. Maintenant on va chercher ta Jeep.

-Mais…

-Isaac, va en cours.

-Mais Derek !

-Je suis ton Alpha. Tu arrêtes de sécher et tu vas en cours.

-Je vais l'emmener.

-Merci Scott. »

Lydia accueillit des bêtas dans sa Prius et Scott, accompagné d'Isaac, démarra sa moto.

Derek suivit Stiles qui partait en direction du bois.


	11. Toi

**Hello les amis voici votre chapitre spécial ! Je vous livre ce chapitre avec la musique bien sûr !**

**Bisous les amis !**

* * *

><p><em>Rolling in the deep - Adele<em>

« -Je crois que tu me dois une explication !

-Je ne te dois rien !

-Quand un membre de ma meute tente de se tuer, elle doit fournir des explications. »

Stiles s'arrêta brutalement et regarda l'Alpha.

_Je suis un membre de sa meute. Sans être un loup. Bizarre… Faudra que je questionne Peter là-dessus…_

« -Pourquoi tu dis que je suis un membre de ta super meute ? Je suis même pas un loup.

-Tu as un lien particulier avec Scott, donc tu fais partie de la meute.

-Mais j'ai jamais demandé à en faire partie ! Et j'en ai pas envie, toutes ces histoires ça me dépasse ! Je veux juste vivre un peu ma vie comme un ado normal qui veut une vie normale ! Résoudre des enquêtes de mon père d'accord, mais tout ça…

-Stiles.

-Et puis cette histoire d'Alpha c'est la goutte d'eau. Tu le crois ça ? Scott qui rejoint leur meute ? C'est juste impossible, et puis t'imagines si il tue tout le monde ? Même moi ? Même Lydia !

-Stiles ! »

Il saisit le jeune homme et le plaqua contre la portière arrière de la Jeep.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies à vivre tout ça mais tant que tu es avec moi, tu es sous ma protection. Scott ne rejoindra pas la meute d'Alphas. »

Il continua d'être menaçant pour s'assurer de bien faire passer son message. Il relâcha sa proie du moment qui s'empressa de sortir ses clefs et de rentrer dans la voiture.

Derek contourna la Jeep pour prendre place dans le siège passager. Stiles démarra.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu veuilles mourir ?

-Rien. Justement, c'est ça le problème.

-Rien, c'est-à-dire comme Lydia ? Ou rien, tu sais qu'elle a des sentiments mais tu ne veux pas me le dire…

-Je te trouve très curieux.

-En parlant de curiosité tu ne m'as toujours pas avoué ce-

- Je ne te dirais rien.

-Stiles tu vas parler sinon je te mords. Et tu connaîtras la vie de loup garou…

-Je te dirais alors que la personne que j'aime… C'est quelqu'un…

-Arrête de jouer au con Stiles ! »

Stiles s'arrêta sur le bas côté et regarda fixement Derek.

« Toi. »

Il redémarra la Jeep sans un mot et s'enferma dans son mutisme.

« Je comprends pas. »

Il continuait de se taire.

« Explique-moi ! »

Il n'osait pas regarder l'Alpha dans les yeux.

« Arrête cette voiture. »

Stiles arrêta la Jeep. Encore une fois.

Il restait droit, les mains sur le volant.

« -Stiles regarde-moi et explique moi.

-Y a rien à expliquer.

-Regarde-moi. »

Stiles tourna la tête. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Toi. »

C'était la seule chose qu'il arrivait à formuler.

« -Quoi moi ?

-Toi.

-Ne me dis pas que-

-Ne dis rien. »

Les larmes de Stiles menaçaient de couler alors il décida de sortir de la voiture. Derek le suivit. Quand Stiles inspira profondément, il savait que Derek avait comprit.

« -Depuis quand ?

-L'inhalateur de Scott.

-Alors depuis tout ce temps… ? »

Stiles acquiesça.

« Je suis désolé… Savoir qu'à cause de moi… Tu… »

Derek n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Il était sous le choc de la nouvelle.

« Mais alors tu m'as vu avec Jennifer ? »

Il acquiesça de nouveau.

« Oh Stiles je suis vraiment désolé… »

Devant la réelle peine du loup il prit son courage à deux mains.

« Si j'ai voulu faire ça, c'est parce que je savais très bien la réaction que tu aurais si jamais tu l'apprenais… Je préfères ton indifférence plutôt que ton rejet… J'ai les mains qui tremblent… Le cœur qui part en vrille… J'arrive pas à me dire… Que… »

Il s'interrompit.

« -Stiles, ton aveu est très courageux. Rien ne changera entre nous je te le promets…

-Non. Ne dis rien. Je risque d'aller directement voir les Alphas pour en finir.

-Je t'interdis d'y penser !

-Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

-Alors je resterais avec toi. Si c'est la seule chose qui peut t'empêcher de te faire tuer.

-Non. Tu n'as pas besoin de me surprotéger… Ni de te forcer. Ca ira. »

Il remonta en voiture. Derek le suivit.

« -Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul. Je me sens coupable…

-C'est moi le fautif. Je suis sensé être hétérosexuel. Je suis sensé aimer Lydia. Je suis sensé ne pas être aussi émotif. Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis le décès de ma mère.

-Tu n'es pas le motif. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis irrésistible !

-Derek Hale qui fait de l'humour ! C'est une première !

-Bon va jusqu'au lycée. Il faut que tu ailles en cours !

-Tu rigoles ? Avec l'humeur de merde que je me tape ?

-J'ai des choses à faire et je demanderai à Scott de te surveiller. Je viendrais te chercher après les cours et je te raccompagnerai.

-Tu veux vraiment me coller aux basques hein ?

-Jusqu'à ce que tu retires cette idée absurde de ta tête.

-Et tes rendez-vous amoureux ? Je te rappelles que tu sors avec ma prof.

-Stiles. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir encore plus. Je veux te faire passer à autre chose.

-En passant le maximum de temps avec moi ?

-Oui. Pour que tu vois combien je peux te faire chier. A force tu me haïras et ce sera très bien comme ça. »


	12. La flotée de papillons

**Nous revoilà pour un petit tour de Sterek ! Les amis, bonne lecture !**

**A vos reviews ! N'oubliez pas, vous avez jusqu'à Dimanche pour le vote !**

**Xoxo**

* * *

><p>Les deux compères étaient arrivés au lycée. C'était la pause de 10 heures et demi et il fallait que Derek parle à Scott. Stiles se faufila pour aller justifier ses heures d'absence.<p>

Il trouva ensuite Lydia qui le gratifia d'une méchante claque avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Plutôt qu'est-ce que tu as essayé de faire ?

-Lydia, je sais que ce que j'ai fait avec les Alphas est impardonnable.

-Je parle de ta tentative de suicide très assistée.

-Oh ! Ça.

-Oui ça ! Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais rien dire ! Tu es le plus idiot des intelligents de cette ville ! Même Derek n'a pas fait ça alors qu'il a une famille six pieds sous terre !

-C'est pas très joyeux dit comme ça. »

Ils arrivèrent en cours d'économie et le coach ferma la porte derrière eux.

« -Bilinski, si t'es trop absent en cours j'te vire de l'équipe. Greenberg, arrête de vouloir me faire du pied. Chui pas gay.

-Coach ? On a toujours entraînement après les cours ?

-Pourquoi ça changerait ? Je vais pas vous faire une fleur la marmaille. Allé on travaille sur la théorie de la monnaie ! Sortez vos livres ! »

Les deux heures passèrent entre questions, réponses hallucinantes et remarques acerbes.

* * *

><p>Derek attendait sagement devant le lycée quand Jennifer arriva et l'embrassa chastement.<p>

« -Tu as l'air préoccupé.

-Ils vont me rendre dingue ces gosses.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ?

-Y en a un qui s'est mis en danger alors ils ont tous voulu le sauver. Résultat, bagarre générale.

-Tu dois pas t'ennuyer.

-Si je m'ennuie toujours de toi. »

Ils se mirent à l'écart et s'embrassèrent longuement.

« -Je dois aller corriger des copies.

-Foutus élèves.

-On se retrouve pour manger ce soir ?

-Non je dois surveiller mon rebelle.

-Alors tu viens dormir chez moi ? »

La question n'était pas innocente.

« -Si tu veux.

-Je le veux absolument.

-A ce soir.

-A ce soir. »

Derek s'appuya sur la Jeep et regarda l'heure. Il restait une heure de cours. Il décida d'aller faire un tour en ville afin de voir si les Alphas faisaient toujours les malins.

* * *

><p>Jennifer Blake entra dans la salle de cours du Professeur Harris.<p>

« Tiens, Mademoiselle Blake. Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

_Dino Meneghin _– _Druid chant_

Le vrai visage de Mademoiselle Blake apparut sous le visage pétrifié du professeur de Sciences appliquées.

« Ne crie pas. »

Sans le savoir, le professeur obéissait déjà. Des papillons venant des conduites d'aération volèrent dans le laboratoire et entourèrent le professeur.

Le temps semblait s'étirer et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour éviter cette horrible créature.

* * *

><p>« -Alors, qui a la réponse ? Personne ?<p>

-Danny, t'entends pas un bruit d'ailes ?

-Non j'entends rien.

-On dirait un papillon. »

Lydia se mit à la recherche du papillon dans toute la classe.

« -Martin vous nous faites quoi là ?

-Je cherche le papillon.

-Quel papillon ?

-Vous avez pas- »

Et une flottée de papillons envahit l'extérieur du lycée. Tous les élèves se levèrent d'un seul bond et Lydia accourut vers la fenêtre.

« Lydia ! »

Et le cri raisonna dans toute la ville.

* * *

><p>Derek se précipita dans le lycée. Il avait reconnu le cri de Lydia. Allison et Erica tenait la jeune fille qui pleurait. Scott, Boyd et Isaac étaient en train de sortir de la classe pour chercher la personne qui allait mourir. Stiles regardait les papillons voleter au-dessus de sa Jeep.<p>

« Derek, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ma voiture ? »

* * *

><p>Les bêtas reçurent le sms totalement indigné de Stiles. En courant dehors ils découvrirent une croix celtique incrustée dans le toit de la Jeep.<p>

« Il va mal le prendre… »

Ils furent rejoints par les autres élèves et par Stiles qui hurla :

« -Mais pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur ma pomme ! C'est pas vrai !

-Je vais prendre des photos et les envoyer à Deaton.

-Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous contre moi ! D'abord les Alphas, maintenant ce truc !

-Les Alphas, tu les as cherché alors arrête de te plaindre. »

Allison déboula :

« -Il paraît que le directeur veut fermer le lycée.

-Mais ça rend pas ma voiture présentable ! Comment je vais expliquer ça à mon père ?

-On va prendre pas mal de photos et on va l'emmener au garage.

-Et qui paye ?

-Moi. J'ai largement les moyens. Et ça lui fera pas de mal.

-J'appelle mon père. »

Stiles s'occupait de convaincre son père de le laisser faire repeindre la voiture pendant que les filles consolaient Lydia et les garçons prenaient des photos.

Derek regardait la scène quand il vit les jumeaux Alphas arriver en moto. Prévenant un dérapage certain il s'élança à leur rencontre.

« -Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

-On vient s'inscrire au lycée.

-Vous rigolez là ?

-On en a l'air ?

-Vous chercher à faire pression sur mes bêtas ?

-Plutôt à surveiller un futur Alpha.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec la voiture de Stiles ?

-Rien qui vous concerne. Fichez le camp de là tant que mes loups sont dans le coin vous n'agirez pas. Et laissez Scott tranquille.

-On pourrait dire de même de notre amie.

-Votre fétichiste des pieds a eu ce qu'elle méritait. »

Il leur tourna le dos et entendu un grognement sourd. Tous les bêtas s'arrêtèrent dans leurs mouvements. La tension montait.

« -Vous voulez vraiment faire ça ici ?

-Tu n'as pas à nous donner d'ordre.

-Quand il s'agit de ma meute je vous donne les ordres que je veux. »

Il appuya sa menace de ses yeux carmins. C'était discret et seuls les loups et les humains purent voir la tension entre les trois hommes.

Stiles arriva en trottinant.

« On va se calmer les bébêtes à poils ! Tic et Tac vont rentrer chez eux et Papa Hale va rentrer ses crocs calmement. Vous savez… »

Et Stiles se perdit dans un flot de paroles.

« -Il parle toujours autant ?

-M'en parlez pas. C'est une horreur à supporter.

-Alors ça t'ennuie pas si je l'égorge ?

-Bien sur que si. Parce que je préfère le faire. Deux minutes. »

Derek saisit le col du pauvre Stiles et le plaqua contre un poteau. La proximité des deux corps éveillèrent une pulsion sexuelle chez Derek mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

« -A quoi tu joues ?

-Je fais diversion. Ca se voit pas ?

-Une diversion pour quoi ?

-Pour que les autres aient le temps de faire les photos pour qu'on parte rapidement. S'ils veulent s'inscrire, y a du public, ils feront rien. C'est logique. »

Derek relâcha Stiles au grand regret du jeune homme qui se voyait déjà en train de lécher le gland du loup.

_Stiles arrête tes conneries. Quel beau cul Derek…_


	13. Sur tous les fronts

**Hello les amis ! J'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche… Mais alors sur deux fictions… C'est du jamais vu… Je travaille sur la publication d'un Sterek (avec une partie Scisaac) dans un UA… J'espère qu'il vous plaira… Je commencerai à le publier dès que cette fiction sera fini donc dans chapitres (oui toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin…) Concernant le Merthur il sera publié dès que ma première fiction sera fini d'être publiée (c'est pas pour tout de suite…)**

**Pour le Lyter, il est déjà en cours d'écriture, je le publierais certainement moins souvent que les autres fictions.**

* * *

><p>Quand les deux hommes arrivèrent au garage, Stiles était totalement stressé. Il ne supportait pas que l'on touche à sa voiture. Mais heureusement, Derek était là.<p>

_Oh ces yeux… Stiles tu vas avoir une érection… Tout doux…_

Il observait Derek en train de discuter avec le mécanicien. Le loup revint vers lui, paraissant satisfait :

« -Tu pourras la récupérer ce soir. En attendant, tu es piéton !

-Génial…

-Arrête de bougonner ! Tu sais pas combien j'ai dû payer pour la faire passer en priorité. »

La voix de l'aîné claquait tandis qu'ils sortaient du garage. Heureusement le loft du loup était assez accessible, il n'y avait que la forêt à traverser.

Ils marchèrent en silence, Stiles s'efforçant de ne pas trop mater le loup en douce. Depuis qu'il avait révélé ses sentiments, il se laissait un peu plus de liberté. Il pensait avoir assez souffert.

* * *

><p>Derek était assez troublé… Il avait l'habitude de plaquer le jeune homme contre un mur. Mais pas d'avoir envie de lui arracher les couches de vêtements qu'il portait.<p>

Il continuait de réfléchir en silence lorsqu'il sentit que le jeune homme commençait à rougir.

Il ne préféra pas faire attention. Ils arrivèrent près du loft quand le loup s'arrêta.

« -Quoi ?

-Chut. »

Derek fit appel à ses capacités lupines pour renifler l'air. Il sentait du sang.

« Rentre au loft et ne pose pas de questions. Appelle la meute et dis leur de se ramener en suivant mes coordonnées GPS, je lance ma balise. »

C'était une application que Danny avait mise au point pour le coach et que Stiles avait détourné pour que Derek puisse surveiller la meute et inversement. Les bêtas avaient été rassurés de pouvoir trouver leur Alpha à n'importe quel moment.

Immédiatement Stiles rédigea un sms à la hâte.

'SOS Derek. Suivre GPS. Vais au loft.'

« C'est dingue ce que tu peux être concis dans l'urgence. »

* * *

><p>Stiles fixa le loup<p>

_Nan mais il se fout de ma gueule ? _

Il tourna les talons vexé. Il arriva au loft et s'installa. Il ne supportait pas d'être le petit humain qu'il faut protéger dès que ça commence à être un peu dangereux. Lydia lui annonça qu'elle arriverait en voiture. Il en déduisit qu'elle n'était pas très loin.

* * *

><p>Lydia appuya sur l'accélérateur de sa Toyota. Elle détestait ce genre d'urgence, elle sentait que c'était vraiment pas le moment de traîner en route. Elle se gara rapidement et prit quand même le temps de se recoiffer.<p>

En sortant de la voiture, l'horreur la frappa. Elle se soutint à la portière.

* * *

><p>Stiles regardait Lydia sortir de la voiture quand il vit qu'elle s'effondra à moitié sur la portière de sa voiture bleue royal. Il se précipita dans les escaliers. Descendant les marches, avalant les mètres, ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Il manqua de tomber une petite dizaine de fois sous la précipitation. Il déboula devant la voiture de Lydia et la saisit pour la soutenir.<p>

« -Eh… Eh… Calme-toi !

-Stiles… »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure.

« J'ai envie de crier… »

Il hocha la tête en l'asseyant sur le siège. Il boucha ses oreilles et le hurlement perça tout de même ses tympans.

* * *

><p>Derek était rejoint par Isaac au moment où le cri retentit. Il suivit alors la piste sans attendre les autres et retrouva le corps d'un inconnu.<p>

Isaac prenait des photos. Dès qu'il remarquait des détails, il zoomait et prenait des photos plus détaillées.

« -Je crois que je vais investir dans un appareil photo.

-Pas faux, on dirait un mode opératoire de sérial killer. Ligoté, Etranglé au fil de fer. Donc oui, prévoit un appareil photo parce que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est que le début. Entre ça et les Alphas, on a du pain sur la planche

-Désolés on était… »

Erica ne finit pas sa phrase et piqua un fard.

« Isaac, tu préviens les flics. Qu'est-ce que fou Scott ? »

Il afficha la carte de la ville sur son téléphone et découvrit que ce dernier était à l'hôpital. Il décida de l'appeler.

* * *

><p>« -Désolé mais je faisais quelques recherches pour Stiles sur une affaire de son père et mon téléphone était sur silencieux.<p>

-On a trouvé un corps, ramène toi et vite. »

Scott sortit de la salle des archives avec un bon dossier sur les stocks de morphine et d'anti douleurs. L'hyperactif avait raison, il y avait des fuites dans les stocks, un drogué qui empêchait certains patients de sa mère d'être soignés correctement.

Il mit son casque et démarra sa moto. En faisant le point dans sa tête, ils étaient sur plusieurs fronts… Les Alphas, les meurtres et les stocks d'anti douleurs.

Il tourna et accéléra pour éviter de trop faire attendre son Alpha.

* * *

><p>« -Ca va aller Lydia… Tu te sens mieux ?<p>

-Oui… »

Le téléphone de Stiles vibra, Derek et Isaac avaient trouvé un corps et ce qui les inquiétait c'est le mode opératoire. Stiles fronça les sourcils, convaincu que ce ne serait certainement pas le seul meurtre.

Il entendit les sirènes foncer vers la forêt et vit Derek revenir.

« Isaac s'occupe des flics. Il va leur dire qu'il faisait son jogging. Scott nous rejoint. »

* * *

><p>Scott trouva le reste de la meute sur le parking. Il manquait juste Isaac.<p>

« -Stiles, t'avais raison, depuis quelques semaines, 20% du stock d'anti douleur a disparu.

-Ok et là on a un meutre particulier. Isaac vient de partager les photos… Je sens qu'on va avoir des morts sur les bras…

-Ca en plus des Alphas…

-Je sens qu'il va y en avoir un autre… »

Isaac arriva.

« Bon, les flics sont un peu largués… Pour une fois que c'est pas un animal sauvage, ils pourraient trouver quelque chose… »

La meute installée au loft, tout le monde commença des recherches, deux groupes furent formés, un sur l'étude des anti-douleurs disparus, l'autre s'occupait du mode opératoire. Tous étaient très studieux quand Lydia hurla :

« Eurêka ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

« -Je viens de trouver la date à laquelle les vols ont commencé : i semaines et demi. Et crescendo.

-Je vais me noter de regarder si des toxicos ont agressé des gens pour des vols de sacs ou des vandalismes.

-Le vol est assez ingénieux pour qu'il y ait aussi des cambriolages.

-Pas bête. »

Il se fit une fiche et surligna ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il devait faire.

Scott était, de son côté, désespéré. Il ne trouvait rien sur des meurtres aussi symboliques.

« -Je vais demander à Allison si ils ont déjà vu un truc de ce genre.

-Peut-être que Deaton pourrait nous aider. »

Les adolescents étaient épuisés.


	14. Nouveau point d'ancrage

**Hello les amis voici le chapitre du jour et il est … Spécial ! Avec la musique qui va avec bien entendu !**

* * *

><p><em>If we ever meet again – Katy Perry ft Timbaland<em>

Stiles conduisait silencieusement. Son passager était silencieux lui aussi. En fait tout le monde savait que Derek était le roi du silence.

Stiles était tellement épuisé qu'il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour continuer de conduire.

« -Ca va aller ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu veux manger une pizza 4 fromages avec supplément gruyère ?

-Va pour la pizza. »

Il était toujours aussi troublé par les réactions de son corps. Comment faire pour résoudre ce souci majeur ? C'était surtout le fait qu'il se mette à imaginer Stiles nu qui l'embrouillait…

Il soupira.

« -Y a un problème ?

-Non… Aucun.

-Tu sais quand t'es tombé dans le coma, j'ai cru que tes bêtas allaient devenir dingues… Parce qu'ils étaient comme des chiots perdus sans toi… Le pire, tiens-toi bien, c'était Scott. Ça m'a foutu les boules parce qu'il se la pétait y a pas si longtemps pour dire qu'il ne rejoindrait jamais ta meute.

-Les gens changent. »

Stiles n'eut rien à répondre. Il avait l'impression que Derek l'avait pointé du doigt en lui disant : normalement tu devais être hétéro et tu m'aimes. Il avait honte… Il avait l'impression de dégouter l'aîner.

« -Tu-

-Je…

-Nan vas-y parle.

-Ne crois pas que je sois dégoûté, ou outré ou même gêné. Sinon je ne serais pas dans cette voiture à te surveiller pour éviter que tu te fasses du mal à cause de moi. Même si je dois avouer que l'idée de Scott en train de me hurler dessus comme un gamin de 5 ans parce que tu voulais te tuer à cause de moi ne m'amuse pas.

-C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu prends tellement de distances… Tu es inaccessible…

-C'est le but recherché. »

Stiles freina brutalement n'ayant pas vu le feu orange passer au rouge.

« -Tu veux dire quoi par la ? Je sais que tu sors avec ma prof. Merci !

-Je veux dire que tu n'es pas censé m'aimer. Je ne suis pas bien pour toi. Trop sombre et trop instable.

-Peut-être que c'est justement ça qui m'a attiré. »

Sa phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure et il savait que Derek avait entendu. Il s'insulta pour ce moment de faiblesse et pria pour que le feu passe au vert.

Derek inspira profondément.

« -Je fais tout pour être sympa et pour être neutre mais je crois que si je veux que tu me détestes il va falloir que je te pourrisse la vie non ?

-T'en serais capable ?

-Pour ton propre bien, oui.

-Mais je te suis pas, tu veux me pourrir la vie en me suivant partout ?

-Exact et tu ne sais pas à quel point je peux être con et méchant. »

On aurait dit une menace. Comme si les sentiments de Stiles devaient s'éteindre en un claquement de doigt.

_T'es un marrant, t'as sucé un clown ? Non Stiles, pas cette image là…_

Malgré lui, Stiles piqua un fard, ils arrivaient devant chez lui et la voiture était là.

« -Je vais t'ouvrir la fenêtre et dire à mon père que j'ai du travail pour demain. Ca t'ennuie pas de rester là ?

-Non vas-y. »

* * *

><p>Stiles franchit le seuil de la maison avec une joie feinte :<p>

« -Hello shérif !

-Stiles, ça va ?

-Nan j'ai deux devoirs de trigonométrie et d'histoire à réviser…

-On commande des pizzas ?

-Je pensais en faire réchauffer une et la monter dans ma chambre.

-Fais comme chez toi !

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis chez moi.

-Ah… C'est une expression hein. »

Les Stilinski pouffèrent. Stiles grimpa les escaliers et fit attention en commençant à ranger sa chambre quand un coup sur le carreau le fit bondir.

« -T'étais censé attendre dans la voiture.

-J'aime pas attendre. Et encore moins dans TA voiture.

-Ma Jeep n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?

-Comme son propriétaire. »

Alors c'était ça le Derek méchant ? En effet il faisait très mal.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous la alors !

-Ma corvée. »

Doublement touché.

* * *

><p><em>Putain… Je le torture… T'as pas le choix Derek…<em>

Il sentait l'envie de prendre les hanches du jeune homme et de les compresser contre lui. De sentir sa peau contre la sienne. De murmurer son nom en le prenant violemment.

_Derek. Tu es le grand méchant loup._

* * *

><p>La tristesse s'empara de Stiles. Il sentait une partie de son cœur s'enflammer et finir par se réduire en cendres. Il descendit récupérer la pizza. Il arriva dans la chambre et trouva Derek confortablement installé sur son lit.<p>

Il avait pris le soin de couper des parts de pizza.

« -Ecoute si c'est pour être comme ça… Vaut mieux que tu te casses. Parce que si c'est pour me faire encore plus souffrir non merci. Je pense que j'ai assez donné.

-Si je pars, je veux être sûr que tu n'as plus aucun sentiment pour moi.

-Stiles j'ai une urgence ! Encore des médicaments volés. M'attends pas ! Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit ! »

Dès qu'il entendit la voiture de patrouille partir Stiles explosa :

« Comment tu peux me demander ça ? Ca fait 2 ans que j'enfouis tout ça en moi… Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je te déteste du jour au lendemain ? Mais soit un peu réaliste c'est juste impossible ! Tu voudrais que je te dise que je n'aime pas tes yeux ? Ni ton caractère de merde de loup grincheux ? Tu prendrais ton pied une fois que je te détesterai hein ? Bah désolé, tu jouiras pas comme ça mon gars. Va voir l'autre plutôt, elle a l'air assez doué ! »

Et la larme de trop coula.

* * *

><p>Derek était sous le choc. Si Stiles avait entendu à quel point son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine.<p>

« Derek, tes yeux ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, la colère et ses sentiments inavoués avaient commencé à le transformer. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle…

« Stiles, va-t'en. »

Derek luttait.

« -Je te laisse pas. Pas question.

-VA-T'EN !

-NON JE T'AIME ET TU NE TE DEBARRASSERAS PAS DE MOI COMME CA ! »

D'un coup, Derek redevint lui-même. Un atterrissage brutal. Et il savait que c'était à cause des trois mots. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'avouer à Stiles. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de lui dire qu'il venait de trouver son point d'ancrage.


	15. On devrait pas

**Hello les amis, voici la suite des aventures de Sterek ! J'ai commencé à publier ma nouvelle fiction. C'est un Sterek avec une pointe de Scisaac (oui je sais vous m'aimez).**

**ENOOOORME surprise dans ce chapiiiitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes se regardaient en chien de faïence. Stiles ne put résister et se jeta au coup du jeune homme pour l'embrasser. Derek ne le repoussa pas tout de suite.<p>

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Honteux, il s'installa sur son lit, le cœur lourd.

* * *

><p>Derek luttait contre ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas aimer Stiles… C'était tout bonnement impossible !<p>

* * *

><p>Scott était couché et regardait le plafond. Il ne trouvait aucune solution face aux Alphas. S'il ne voulait pas tuer ses amis, il faudrait qu'il rejoigne leur meute. Il soupira en appelant Isaac, dans la chambre d'à côté.<p>

Le jeune homme s'assit à califourchon sur la chaise de bureau du futur Alpha.

« -Il faut que je les rejoigne sinon ça va se finir en un bain de sang.

-T'es pas obligé de faire ça !

-Si. On ne peut pas les vaincre. Derek n'est pas encore assez remis et vous n'êtes pas encore assez entraînés.

-Scott… Je sais qu'on est encore des louveteaux, mais on pourrait tellement prouver qu'on vaut mieux… Depuis que t'as repris nos entraînements on continue de faire des progrès.

-Oui mais pas assez pour tenir tête à Deucalion. Ils ont failli tuer Stiles !

-Pas faux. »

Scott se rallongea et fixa le plafond. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Isaac le rejoignit.

« -Ah c'est clair que ce plafond te donnera toutes les solutions.

-Isaac. La ferme. »

Le bêta sourit.

« -Franchement, j'ai pas envie que ça finisse en bain de sang…

-Oui c'est sûr, mais on pourrait très bien s'en sortir ! »

Scott tourna la tête vers Isaac.

« -Justement, illumine-moi Einstein !

-Mais je sais pas c'est pas moi le cerveau c'est Stilinski ! »

Isaac tourna la tête vers Scott.

Les yeux se captèrent et ils sentirent une sensation intense.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Isaac se leva d'un coup, rompant l'instant purement érotique.

* * *

><p>Stiles était en train de réviser sur son lit. Il était à moitié endormi. Derek l'observait et luttait. Pas contre son envie de se transformer ou de tuer Stiles. Non. De le faire jouir avec ses coups de butoirs.<p>

« -Je vais chercher à boire.

-Verres deuxième placard à droite et y a du coca dans le frigo. »

* * *

><p>Stiles se contentait de quelques mots. Il ne voulait plus prendre le risque de révéler qu'il l'aimait passionnément. Encore.<p>

Il sentait le sommeil le gagner et il n'arrivait plus à lutter. Il s'endormit comme une souche.

* * *

><p>Quand Derek revint dans la chambre, il trouva Stiles endormi. Il saisit les différents papiers et les posa sur le bureau de l'adolescent.<p>

Ne résistant pas à la tentation et déboutonna le pantalon de l'adolescent. Il rougit et commença à avoir une érection quand il retira le vêtement du garçon.

Stiles se tourna sur le ventre, mettant en évidence son fessier.

_Stiles… Tu le fais exprès !_

Il grogna sourdement juste à côté de l'oreille du jeune homme qui répondit :

« -Hmmm ?

-Chut, dors.

-Derek ?

-Oui.

-Je t'aime.

-Je crois que… Moi aussi. Dors. »

Sachant l'adolescent à moitié inconscient, il n'avait eu aucun remord à avouer ses sentiments. Il fallait qu'il parle à Jennifer.

* * *

><p>Isaac était dans sa chambre et tentait de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne comprenait carrément rien.<p>

Soudain il vit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte en grand et allumer la lumière. Isaac, en caleçon s'assit.

« Quoi ? »

En voyant les tétons du jeune loup, Scott ne pu résister et se jeta sur sa bouche. Isaac saisit les hanches du capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse en grondant.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-J'en sais rien.

-On devrait pas.

-Mais j'en ai tellement envie…

-Moi aussi… »

Scott continua son mouvement de bassin qui fit gémir l'orphelin.

Isaac mordilla le lobe de l'oreille du jeune loup. Tous les deux savaient que Mélissa était partie travailler. Les cœurs bondissaient dans les poitrines et le désir parfumait toute la chambre.

Isaac déchira le T-shirt de Scott et passa ses canines allongée sur la clavicule. Ses dents frétillaient sous le grondement lupin.

« Pas de sentiments. »

Le murmure de Scott ravit Isaac. Parce que pour lui, il n'y avait que le sexe. Et le sexe ils aimaient ça tous les deux.

Il s'allongea lentement en entraînant son amant d'un soir. Leurs érections frénétiques se caressaient au travers de leurs caleçons.

« Isaac… »

La plainte de Scott était le dernier fusible qui restait. Il perdit le contrôle. En attrapant le caleçon du loup, il tira d'un coup sec. La réaction fut sans appel. Scott se cambra.

« Tu es magnifique comme ça… »

Isaac branlait énergiquement le jeune homme qui gémissait tendrement. Scott se soumettait pour le moment aux moindres caresses.

Lorsqu'il décida que c'était assez suffisant, il se redressa et inversa les rôles.

« Regarde comme tu me rends dingue… »

Scott se branlait devant un Isaac effaré.

« Suce-moi. »

Les mots crus sortaient. L'ordre fit tilt. La langue chaude se posa sur le gland gonflé de désir. Scott eut une inspiration saccadée. Il renversa sa tête en arrière pour laisser monter le plaisir. Quand il redressa la tête, Isaac le regardait dans les yeux. Il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient lents mais profonds.

« Oh Isaac… T'es magnifiquement bon… »

Mais il décida que c'était assez. Sinon il allait jouir et il voulait profiter de chaque instant avec le blond.

Il finit de déshabiller Isaac et le plaqua contre le lit. Il malaxa les boules de son amant en passant le majeur vers l'endroit interdit.

« -Ca va aller…

-J'en ai tellement envie…

-Mais il faut te préparer, patience… »

Il fit sucer deux de ses doigts au jeune homme et s'amusa à le préparer délicieusement. Quand il sentit qu'au bout de deux doigts, le loup glapissait de bonheur, il s'inséra sans ménagement.

Les jambes croisées autour de la taille de Scott, Isaac était en feu. Le futur Alpha ne le ménageait pas, il le prenait goulument et le masturbait en même temps. Il ne savait plus penser… Juste bouillir de l'intérieur et hurler de plaisir.

Scott de son côté, se retrouvait dans l'étau serré d'Isaac.

_Encore mieux qu'un vagin…_

La première fois qu'il faisait ça…

_Et j'espère que ce sera pas la dernière…_

Lorsqu'il trouva le point sensible du loup… Il accéléra par petits à-coups et lorsque le plaisir était au maximum, il poussa un maximum sur ses reins pour appuyer sur le paquet de nerfs.

La jouissance le libéra alors qu'Isaac commençait à hurler son nom. Accélérant le mouvement de sa main Scott lui ordonna de jouir.

« Fais le pour moi. Jouis ! »

L'ordre le libéra et il se répandit entre leurs deux corps.


	16. Personne ne peut résister

**Après ce petit moment tout chaud… Voici la suite les amis ! En musique : la B.O de True Blood !**

* * *

><p><em>Jace Everett – Bad things<em>

Scott s'éveilla dans son lit. Chamboulé par les évènements de la veille. Il fallait qu'ils parlent. En descendant il trouva le jeune homme attablé avec son café. Isaac sentait Scott.

_Merde…_

C'était impossible de cacher aux autres qu'il s'était passé des choses pas super catholiques entre eux.

Il prit la décision d'ignorer le bêta et prépara son café.

Aucun des deux ne pouvait ignorer la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Scott savait qu'Isaac ne bougerait pas parce qu'il était passif dans l'histoire. Mais il voulait le provoquer. Le forcer à faire le premier pas.

Il s'installa en face de lui et afficha des yeux jaunes. Isaac leva la tête, et il entraperçut des yeux carmin. Scott avait gagné. Isaac se leva et planta sa langue dans la bouche du futur Alpha.

Le baiser était sauvage et impulsif. Aucun des deux ne pouvait résister.

* * *

><p>Stiles s'éveilla lentement. Le lycée restait fermé. Il se souvenait des mots de Derek la veille. Alors… C'était peut-être vrai… Il était en caleçon. Derek l'avait déshabillé ?<p>

_Whooow…_

Il émergea et trouva une feuille sur son bureau :

'Sms quand tu te réveilles. D.'

Il saisit son téléphone et tapa le sms quand Derek frappa à son carreau.

« -Mais merde t'as un problème avec le mot patience ?

-Mon problème c'est toi. »

Le cœur de Stiles se brisa.

_Au réveil ça fait mal…_

« -J'ai rêvé mieux comme réveil.

-Mon problème c'est ta manie de parler pour rien dire. Mon problème c'est de vouloir te protéger plus que je ne le devrais. Mon problème c'est d'avoir à te plaquer contre un mur pour sentir ton corps. »

En disant ça il s'était approché de Stiles qui lui avait reculé soudainement effrayé. Il était bizarrement contre un mur.

« Mon problème c'est d'avoir autant envie de voir ce sourire idiot sur ton visage. De voir tes pupilles éclatées par le désir. Mon problème, c'est juste toi. »

Il avait fini à deux centimètres du visage de l'adolescent, pointant son index contre le cœur de l'humain.

« Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je pourrais tout faire pour que tu me détestes, je finirais par me haïr. Parce que la seule personne que je veux là maintenant c'est toi. »

Derek ferma les yeux devant son aveu. Il se sentait faible. Mais toute une nuit de cogitation et une dispute plus tard, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

_Flash Back_

Derek était couché et n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il luttait contre son cœur. Il se retourna, vexé. Il était vexé parce qu'il savait ce qui se passait. Il ressentait les mêmes appréhensions que quand il avait commencé à aimer Paige. Et il savait comment tout ça s'était terminé. Il l'avait tué.

Impossible que ça recommence. Il se sentait faible de devoir admettre qu'il aimait cet adolescent aussi adorable qu'énervant. Il ne voulait pas croire que son cœur puisse être en demande d'histoires aussi compliquées. Avec Paige ça avait été pourtant simple. Mais Kate… Et puis maintenant Stiles. Outre le fait qu'il avait déclenché une guerre entre sa meute et la meute d'Alphas… Il était aussi totalement mineur et avait un père totalement shérif.

Il jura à voix haute et se leva. Il avait oublié Jennifer dans ses moments de réflexion. Que faire avec elle ? Les moments de douceur lui manquait et il n'avait pas répondu à ses nombreux appels et sms de la veille.

Il se décida et partit avec sa Camaro. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte il vérifia l'heure. 4 heures du matin.

Il sonna chez elle.

« -Oui ?

-C'est Derek. »

Elle ouvrit immédiatement ce qui surprit le loup. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toquer, la porte s'ouvrit sur les yeux bleus de la jeune prof en colère.

« -Je suis désolé.

-J'espère que t'as mieux comme excuse.

-Le rebelle est suicidaire.

-C'est la troisième fois Derek. J'arrive pas à croire que tu me laisses en plan pour des gamins.

-Je te rappelle que tu es leur prof. Accessoirement.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai des heures définies d'enseignement. C'est pas ton boulot de les éduquer ces gamins.

-Isaac Lahey si. Je suis son tuteur.

-Alors va pour Isaac. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il oserait se montrer rebelle avec toi donc on ne parle pas d'Isaac là.

-Ecoute je vais pas me justifier. Laisse-moi me rattraper.

-J'en ai marre d'entendre des excuses et de t'attendre. J'en ai marre d'essayer de faire la fille qui passe après toute ta vie. A croire que tu te mens et que tes sentiments sont pas réels. »

Derek regardait le sol. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire à quel point elle avait raison.

« Tu ne te défends même pas. Ca veut dire qu'on parle bien de ça. Tu étais avec elle avant hein ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

« -REPONDS-MOI DEREK HALE !

-A quoi bon te répondre ? Tu as décidé que nous deux c'était fini. Alors autant que ce soit dit. Nous deux, c'est fini. Et c'est pas pour une autre. C'est parce que tu me veux pour toi. Hors, désolé, j'ai une vie qui passe avant. »

Il tourna les talons sans se retourner. Pour lui Jennifer Blake appartenait désormais au passé.

Il sentit bizarrement qu'il arriverait à mieux dormir maintenant qu'il ne se mentait plus à lui-même.

Il retourna dans son lit et régla son réveil pour aller chez l'hyperactif vers 8 heures. Il savait que le lycée serait toujours fermé.

_Fin du flash back_

« -Et Mademoiselle Blake ?

-Depuis quand tu te soucies d'elle ?

-C'est vrai, je peux pas la saquer.

-Jalousie ?

-Elle donne trop de devoirs. »

* * *

><p>Isaac était assis à califourchon sur Scott pour lui rouler la pelle de sa vie.<p>

« -Hmmmm…

-HMMMM ! »

Scott protestait dans la bouche du jeune homme mais donnait des coups de reins. Quand Isaac se retira de la bouche du loup, il vit un regard de braise.

« -Ma mère va rentrer.

-Le lycée est fermé.

-Ta chambre ou la mienne ? »

Ils allaient remettre ça. Ils ne pouvaient plus se rassasier de leurs corps en fusion. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un passage…

* * *

><p>Lydia s'assit en hurlant son prénom, son réveil était le pire qu'elle puisse imaginer. Cette personne était morte. Et elle n'avait rien pu faire.<p>

* * *

><p>A l'autre bout de la ville, un corps tomba. Du sang s'écoulait du poignet. Une femme aux pieds nus marchait lentement et regarda une dernière fois le loft de Derek Hale. Elle avait hâte qu'il découvre sa surprise.<p> 


	17. Erica

**Hello les p'tits loups, voici la suite TANT attendue, je sais vous me détestez d'un tel suspense… Mais c'est la vie !**

* * *

><p>Lydia saisit son téléphone et appela immédiatement Scott.<p>

« -Lydia ? Qui ?

-Oh mon Dieu… Je t'en supplie… J'espère que j'ai tort…

-Où ?

-Je sais pas… »

Elle étouffa un sanglot…

« -Bon sang Lydia !

-Erica. »

Le sang de Scott se glaça. Jamais Derek ne s'en remettrai, de même que la meute. Il fallait qu'il intervienne pour que Derek ne soit pas à l'origine de la découverte du corps.

« On se rejoint là-bas. »

Il se tourna vers Isaac. Ils étaient à deux doigts de remettre le couvert. Cette fois la réalité reprit le dessus.

« -Saute dans la douche pour enlever l'odeur. C'est pas maintenant qu'il faut compliquer les choses.

-C'est vraiment Erica ?

-Lydia ne se trompe jamais.

-Seigneur. »

Isaac se laissa tomber sur le lit sous le choc.

« -Isaac. Il faut que j'y aille.

-Vas.

-Mais pas en te laissant dans cet état. »

Il s'assit à califourchon sur son futur bêta et leva son menton.

« Je suis là. »

Une larme coula et Scott l'effaça rapidement.

Il serra le loup aux cheveux dorés contre son cœur. Le voir souffrir ainsi était une horreur pour lui et pourtant jusqu'à présent, il ne pensait pas ressentir ça pour lui.

* * *

><p>Lydia conduisait en essuyant ses larmes les unes après les autres. La voiture la menait jusqu'au loft de Derek. Soudain elle eût peur que ce soit plus grave…<p>

Mais elle vit Boyd sortir du loft en furie et elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient tous les deux entendus le cri. Ils étaient pourtant à deux doigts de s'embrasser.<p>

« Lydia. »

Ils murmuraient en même temps. Stiles saisit son téléphone mais elle ne répondit pas. Il se tourna alors vers Scott qui ne répondait pas non plus.

« -Ils doivent être au téléphone ensemble.

-Stiles… A propos de ce que j'ai dit.

-Je suis sûr que c'était un moment de faiblesse. T'inquiètes pas, pour moi ça change rien. Sentiments unilatéraux. T'inquiètes tout va bien. »

Sans laisser le temps à Derek de répondre il prit des affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Derek se retrouva seul dans la chambre de l'hyperactif, avec sûrement un mort sur les bras et un lycéen qui pensait être le seul à l'aimer.

_Ca craint._

* * *

><p>Stiles ruminait dans la salle de bain. Le lycée était fermé, Lydia avait senti la mort, Derek le prenait pour un con en lui donnant de faux espoirs.<p>

Il soupira. Il fallait réellement qu'il en finisse avec tout ça.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte de la salle de bain et tomba sur son père.

« -Oh t'es là !

-Où veux-tu que je sois ?

-Bah au bureau, avec cette histoire de meurtre là et tout ça.

-Un shérif ça dort aussi.

-C'est sûr. Bon je vais chez Scott on a un devoir à préparer pour je sais pas quand vu que le lycée est fermé.

-On va le faire rouvrir demain certainement alors… Prépare un retour sérieux.

-Mais oui tu me connais.

-Justement… »

Le shérif regarda son fils s'éloigner.

Il ouvrit la portière de sa Jeep et s'apprêtait à mettre le contact quand Derek le rejoignit, le faisant sursauter.

« -Bordel !

-Je ne compte pas m'excuser.

-Trop facile !

-Roule. J'appelle Scott. »

Derek saisit son téléphone alors que Stiles effectuait ses manœuvres.

Sur la route, Derek réfléchit au moyen de faire comprendre à Stiles qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui. Il avait du mal pour tout ce qui était expression des sentiments et ce qui allait avec. Alors une démonstration d'amour, autant lui demander de trouver le Saint Graal.

« -Il faut aller au loft.

-Quoi ? »

Stiles pila alors que Derek raccrochait de sa courte conversation avec Scott.

« -Qui ?

-…

-Derek !

-… »

Il tourna la tête vers l'Alpha et se rendit compte que le loup affichait une mine profondément triste. Sachant qu'il n'arracherait aucun mot, il redémarra, se souvenant qu'il était au milieu de la route et que des voitures le klaxonnait.

Il accéléra encore en voyant que la mine déconfite de Derek ne s'améliorait pas.

* * *

><p>Scott arriva en moto avec Isaac. Ce dernier était toujours touché par l'annonce de la mort de son amie.<p>

Scott retira son casque et se tourna vers Isaac qui n'avait pas retiré le sien.

« Isaac, ton casque. »

Quand le loup l'enleva il avait le visage baigné de larmes. Son regard alla vers Boyd qui tenait le corps d'Erica.

« -Il faut que je parle à Deucalion.

-Non… Tu peux pas rejoindre leur meute !

-La pleine lune est pour bientôt il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Ils ne vont pas vous tuer les uns après les autres !

-On doit trouver un plan. »

L'intervention de Boyd fit sursauter tout le monde.

Erica était salement amochée… Son visage était méconnaissable.

« -Emmenez Erica à l'hôpital, je préviens ma mère pour que le légiste soit présent. Dépêchez-vous avant que Derek n'arrive.

-On prend ma voiture. »

Lydia réagit rapidement. Tout le monde craignait que Derek parte dans un excès de rage se faire tuer en voulant justement tuer un autre Alpha.

Alors que la Prius bleue partait, ils reconnurent la Jeep de leur ami.

« -Ou est le corps ?

-Lydia et Boyd l'ont emmené.

-Alors c'est vrai. »

Scott acquiesça. Derek explosa la vitre du côté passager de la Jeep.

« -Mais merde elle t'a rien fait ma bagnole !

-Comment ont-ils pu toucher à Erica !

-Ils m'ont donné jusqu'à la pleine lune pour les rejoindre… Je pense qu'ils me mettent la pression…

-Tu penses bien. »

Derek avança jusqu'au parking et ouvrit la portière de sa Camaro. Pendant le trajet, il entendit les jurons de Stiles.

« -Derek où tu vas !

-Faire ce que j'ai à faire.

-Quoi te faire tuer toi aussi ? Je savais pas que tu étais aussi bête. »

Derek referma sa portière et se précipita sur Stiles. Personne n'osa bouger, sachant que le loup était bien trop énervé et à fleur de peau.

Il commençait déjà à se transformer. Il saisit le gilet rouge de l'humain et le plaqua contre la porte.

« -Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer.

-Je t'aime. »

Et immédiatement, comme touché en plein cœur, le loup s'apaisa. Les yeux de l'hyperactif brillèrent. Il venait de comprendre qu'il était son ancre. Il ouvrit la bouche. Scott et Isaac se mirent en mouvement et poussèrent Stiles pour entrer dans le loft. Eux aussi devaient parler.


	18. Mais quel idiot

**Bonne lecture les amis… Encore trois chapitres avant la fin… La deuxième partie n'est pas en cours d'écriture, vous vous doutez qu'elle arrivera beaucoup plus tard… Parce qu'il y a d'autres fictions qui passeront avant… Je me dis que pour Noël vous aurez certainement le début comme cadeau … Oui il faudra attendre un mois ! **

**N'hésitez pas à regarder mon profil pour suivre mon actualité et lire mes autres fictions !**

* * *

><p>Scott faisait les cent pas dans le loft. Isaac essayait de le dissuader d'aller voir les Alphas. Mais Scott ne répondait pas.<p>

* * *

><p>Dehors, Stiles et Derek ne parlaient pas. Leurs yeux le faisaient à leur place. Stiles avança lentement ses doigts vers le visage de l'Alpha. En touchant sa barbe naissante, il expira lourdement. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer.<p>

« Je suis désolé pour Erica. »

Derek ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il était faible. Il venait de perdre Erica et sa meute savait que Stiles était son point d'ancrage. Ce n'était plus la colère.

Le portable de Stiles les informa que Lydia et Boyd étaient à l'hôpital avec le corps d'Erica. Il frissonna. Erica n'était pas une grande amie, mais elle avait été quand même un soutien important de la meute. Et Boyd était dévasté.

« -Je dois en finir avec eux.

-Non tu dois avant tout rester en vie.

-Stiles.

-Je vais te dire pourquoi. Scott est pas prêt pour être un Alpha. Boyd vient de perdre Erica. Lydia a besoin d'être protégée et tu es le seul à vraiment mener le groupe dans une unité parfaite. Et puis il y a aussi Isaac. Tu l'as pris sous ton aile comme un père. Et il y a moi. Moi je deviens quoi sans toi ?

-Stiles. Tu parles trop. »

Et il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du lycéen qui répondit sans relâche. En interrompant le baiser, Derek hocha la tête.

« -D'accord, tu as un plan ?

-Aucun. Mais je sais qu'on pourrait déjà demander de l'aide aux Argent non ? »

Derek grogna pour toute réponse.

* * *

><p>Scott avait reçu le même SMS que Stiles. Il ne voulut pas le lire à haute voix parce qu'Isaac lisait lui aussi le texto. Ses larmes coulèrent une fois de plus. Scott le prit dans ses bras et le consola comme il put.<p>

« -Voilà pourquoi je dois aller les rejoindre. Il faut que ça cesse.

-Tu peux pas m'abandonner.

-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.

-Tu sais que si tu les rejoins tu devras partir.

-Je sais. »

Il compressa le loup blond contre lui et inspira son odeur pour l'ancrer dans ses souvenirs. Quand Isaac releva la tête, il vit les yeux rouges de son futur Alpha. Il sourit timidement et l'embrassa alors que ses yeux se teintèrent de particules dorées.

Et Scott le planta là. Il sauta par la fenêtre, laissant son amant au dépourvu. Alors Isaac se transforma et hurla pour prévenir sa meute.

* * *

><p>« -Mais quel idiot.<p>

-Quoi ?

-Scott est parti rejoindre la meute d'Alphas.

-QUOI ? Mais quel idiot ! Il fallait qu'il attende qu'on ait un plan ! Quel abruti ! »

Stiles et Derek montèrent au loft pour rejoindre Isaac alors que Boyd appelait Derek.

« -Scott est parti rejoindre la meute d'Alphas.

-Quel idiot. »

Ils sourirent tous et on sentait même le ton détendu.

« -Je vais téléphoner à Allison pour voir si elle pourrait nous aider.

-Je vais essayer de localiser Scott avec son odeur.

-Stiles, je te rejoins pour qu'on établisse un plan.

-Isaac tu viens avec moi. Boyd, reste avec elle. »

Tous comprenaient que Derek voulait que Boyd reste avec Erica pour ne pas qu'il s'implique trop émotionnellement. Et que si Boyd se joignait à eux, il risquerait de vouloir se venger et ferait une bêtise. C'était classique. Et Derek ne voulait pas perdre de membre de sa meute.

Et puis il faudrait le témoignage de Boyd pour le shérif et tout ce qui suivait.

« -Boyd, si tu te sens pas d'organiser son enterrement, je le ferais.

-Si ça ira. Je pourrais mais pas aujourd'hui.

-Prends ton temps. Surtout ne te réfugies pas dans la colère et la vengeance.

-Penses quand même à m'envoyer une photo de la tête de ces connards. »

Boyd avait raccroché. Il avait défié Derek en faisant cela. Mais il savait que ses paroles étaient superflues. Bien sur que Boyd était dans la colère et la soif de vengeance. Derek soupira. Il allait mettre ça sur le compte de la perte d'Erica mais il gronda quand même.

« -Eh le grand méchant loup, laisse Boyd.

-C'est ce que je vais faire.

-Alors les yeux de loups, foutez le camp. »

Derek ferma les yeux sous l'ordre implicite de Stiles. Isaac était bouche bée. Stiles venait de donner un ordre à Derek et Derek avait obéit.

« -Ne prends surtout pas exemple sur ce crétin d'humain Isaac. Il ne sait pas quel risque il vient de prendre.

-Pfff paroles en l'air. »

Derek fit une clé de bras à l'hyperactif et le plaqua contre le mur.

« -Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier que tu dois prendre tes aises.

-Je pensais que tu m'aimais.

-Je ne l'ai jamais dit.

-Si. Quand je dormais l'autre jour. Je t'ai entendu. »

Derek lâcha brusquement le lycéen qui secoua son bras. Hébété il le regarda et réfléchit pour trouver une excuse.

« -Je crois que je vais attendre dans la voiture.

-Non ! Rends toi utile, appelle Allison. »

Stiles lui jeta son téléphone et Isaac sortit du loft.

* * *

><p>« -Allison ?<p>

-Isaac ?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais nous filer un coup de main… On a un problème très poilu et très Alpha. Deucalion.

-Je vais voir avec mon père s'il pourrait pas nous aider. »

Isaac se força à ne pas écouter la conversation de son Alpha en raccrochant le téléphone de Stiles.

* * *

><p>« -Tu m'as entendu ?<p>

-Oui… Au début je croyais que c'était un rêve et puis j'ai compris quand j'ai vu que j'étais ton ancre.

-Mes sentiments ne doivent pas interférer dans nos rapports devant la meute.

-Tu veux dire que je ne vais être qu'un plan cul comme un autre ? Merci bien…

-Je n'ai que ça à te proposer. Je ne suis pas du genre des histoires d'amour.

-Pourtant tu as eu Kate.

-Justement, ça s'est retourné contre moi.

-Mais je ne suis pas Kate ! »

Stiles avait hurlé. Les larmes menaçaient de couler.

« -De toute façon Stiles. C'est tout ce que je peux te proposer. Une relation sans attachements.

-Sans attachements ? Mais je suis déjà accroc à toi ! »

Derek eut un sourire en coin.

« J'adore t'entendre dire ça. »

Soudain sa vision se brouilla.

L'air qui était présent dans les poumons de l'adolescent s'estompa instantanément. Il rougit violemment. Ses mains tremblèrent. Il venait d'accuser le coup. Derek l'aimait mais ne voulait pas vraiment s'engager, Erica était morte et il allait peut-être perdre son meilleur ami.

« Mais quel idiot. »

Sa respiration se fit irrégulière. Son cœur cognait fort et il tenta de se rattraper à tout ce qu'il pouvait. Derek le soutint et il l'entendait crier son prénom de loin. Il sombra dans l'inconscience avant même de s'en rendre compte.


	19. Boyd

**Bonne lecture les amis, n'hésitez pas à regarder mon profil pour vous tenir informés ! J'ai publié le début d'une nouvelle fiction, en crossover avec The Vampire Diaries...**

**Comment va se finir cette histoire ?**

* * *

><p>Stiles émergea lentement. Il était sur son lit. Il entendit vaguement son père discuter au téléphone. Il rassembla ses souvenirs. Scott était en danger, Erica… Une larme coula enfin. Depuis la mort de sa mère il avait juré de ne pas pleurer. Mais si les morts commençaient, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face au déluge d'émotions qui le taraudait. Ah et Derek ne voulait qu'un plan cul…<p>

Il soupira, il n'était pas en état de bouger, trop fatigué. Il se rendormit alors qu'il voulait penser à élaborer un plan pour sauver Scott.

* * *

><p>Derek tournait en rond.<p>

« On dirait Scott. »

Derek s'arrêta. Et recommença. Sans Stiles pour élaborer un plan, il faudrait qu'il s'en charge lui-même.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Scott et toi ?

-Euh… Rien !

-Arrête.

-On a juste couché ensemble. Presque deux fois. Mais on a dit pas de sentiments hein !

-Bordel. Vous allez mettre l'équilibre de la meute en danger…

-Mais on a dit pas de sentiments !

-J'y crois pas un mot. S'il est parti Isaac, c'est parce que Scott voyait à quel point tu étais retourné par la mort d'Erica. »

* * *

><p>L'hôpital était sans dessus dessous. Dans l'ascenseur, Boyd retenait l'air dans ses poumons une dernière fois. Il voulait protéger la mère de Scott à tout prix.<p>

« -Boyd… Tu ne peux pas les retenir seul.

-Vous allez courir jusqu'à la voiture. Vous roulez jusqu'au loft. Là vous serez en sécurité. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le parking sous-terrain et Mélissa s'élança. Elle roula, fuyant son lieu de travail pour un lieu sécurisé. Enfin elle l'espérait.

Boyd arriva au rez de chaussé. Transformé, il fût surpris de voir Scott avec les autres Alphas.

« -Scott ?

-Boyd ! Où est ma mère ? »

Il lui tendit son smartphone. Boyd comprit. Il voulait la mettre en sécurité.

'En route pour le loft. Je l'ai protégé en priorité.'

Scott se détendit et Boyd sursauta quand il vit Deucalion.

« -Il n'est pas là pour toi.

-Hein ?

-C'est moi qu'il veut.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

Tic et Tac rejoignaient le super Alpha. D'instinct Boyd se plaça devant son Alpha, pour le protéger.

« -Aiden, Ethan, donnez lui une leçon. Mon cher Scott, viens à moi pour contempler ton œuvre.

-Si vous arrêtez ce bain de sang, je vous suivrai.

-Soit. »

* * *

><p>Mélissa fonçait, le téléphone à l'oreille. A un feu rouge elle pria pour que Stiles décroche au téléphone.<p>

* * *

><p>« -Allô…<p>

-Stiles bon sang ! Tu peux pas décrocher tout de suite ?

-Je dormais…

-Les Alphas ont débarqué à l'hôpital, Boyd est seul là-bas !

-Merde ! »

Stiles savait que Deucalion voulait que Scott le rejoigne, quoi de mieux que de menacer sa mère et un de ses futurs Bêtas pour y parvenir ?

Il sauta sur ses pieds. Il fallait qu'il aide ses amis. Après avoir mis ses chaussures, il dégringola les escaliers.

Il entendit son père protester mais il lui hurla que c'était une urgence, question de vie ou de mort.

* * *

><p>Scott s'avança vers Deucalion, quand l'aveugle hocha la tête. Les jumeaux saisirent Scott et l'envoyèrent valser vers le fond du couloir.<p>

« Boyd ! »

Il se releva mais Deucalion l'immobilisa.

« Je veux que tu vois la souffrance que cela fait de perdre un être cher. »

Les Alphas immobilisèrent Boyd qui tentait de se débattre. Toujours fier, Il regarda Scott dans les yeux.

« -Ca va aller. Tu peux encore empêcher que le reste de la meute se fasse tuer.

-Non… Boyd… Non ! »

* * *

><p>Lydia était dans sa voiture quand elle cria le nom de Boyd. Alarmée et encore en train de rouler elle se rangea sur le bas côté. Elle savait qu'on l'appellerait bientôt.<p>

* * *

><p>La gorge tranchée, Boyd s'effondra en rendant son dernier souffle. Scott hurla sa colère et son désespoir.<p>

« -Maintenant, tu vas continuer à tuer tous tes bêtas et même les humains… Je vais te transformer en machine à tuer.

-Jamais. Je. Ne. Tuerai. Ma. Meute.

-Tu es un Alpha naturel, il ne te reste plus qu'un peu de sang sur les mains pour devenir sanguinaire et à ma merci.

-Parce que vous pensez que je peux vous obéir ? Un Alpha naturel n'obéit qu'à lui-même.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. »

La douleur transperça Scott qui se transforma et rugit dans un appel à sa meute.

L'aiguille remplie d'aconit tomba, Deucalion sourit. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille.

* * *

><p>L'appel de Scott vrilla le cœur de Derek… En quelques secondes ils avaient perdu Boyd et peut-être Scott.<p>

Mélissa débarqua au loft complètement paniquée.

« -Les Alphas ont débarqué à l'hôpital… Et Scott…

-On sait restez là. Vous serez en sécurité. »

Isaac et Derek partirent en trombe.

* * *

><p>« -Lydia, je pars de chez moi.<p>

-Mais on devait se retrouver au loft !

-Ils ont oublié de te prévenir… J'ai fait une crise de panique et ils m'ont ramené chez moi.

-Tu vas où ?

-Rejoins-moi à l'hôpital. C'est là que je vais… J'ai un double-appel. On se rejoint à l'hôpital… Derek !

-T'es en voiture ?

-Non je me repose.

-Stiles. Arrête d'essayer de mentir. Ne me dis pas que tu vas à l'hôpital.

-Euh…

-Boyd est mort.

-Fais chier. J'ai entendu un appel de Scott… Tu sais le genre loup-garou.

-Je pense que sa capacité de réflexion a encore frappé. Ne vas pas à l'hôpital.

-Je vais à l'hôpital si je veux.

-C'est dangereux.

-Bordel Derek !

-Bordel Stiles ! »

Stiles raccrocha au nez du loup. Il le paierait plus tard. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur.

* * *

><p>« -Première dispute de couple…<p>

-On est pas ensemble.

-Ah ok…

-On arrive dans 5 minutes. »

Deux berlines les dépassèrent. Isaac et Derek étaient loin de se douter que les Alphas venaient de passer sous leur nez avec Scott dans le coffre, de l'aconit dans le sang.


	20. Quand l'amour vainc une meute d'Alphas

Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils se recueillirent une dernière fois… Boyd était une force de frappe à lui tout seul. Les infirmiers racontaient qu'ils étaient 5. Il y avait Tic et Tac, Deucalion, Ennis et la fétichiste des pieds.

Ils étaient repartis dans deux berlines identiques.

Lydia n'était pas tranquille. Elle savait que Scott était aux mains des ennemis.

« -Je sais ce qu'on va faire. Mais il faut partir avant l'arrivée de mon père.

-Ok, on prend la voiture de Lydia et celle de Stiles. Je vais mettre ma Camaro à l'écart de l'hôpital. Stiles tu passes me prendre.

-Quand tu veux, je te prends… Enfin non c'est pas ce que je disais hein… Je m'enfonce ? Mon Dieu je dis que des horreurs salaces, non pas que je m'enfonce en toi hein. Je me tais ?

-Vaut mieux.

-Ok. »

Une fois que la Camaro fut garée plus loin, Isaac mit le haut-parleur de son téléphone.

« Alors voilà mon plan… »

* * *

><p>Stiles courait dans tous les sens. Il criait le nom de Scott. Pour la discrétion, on repassera. Mais justement c'est ce qui était prévu.<p>

_« Je vais faire le paniqué de fou qui cherche désespérément son meilleur ami. Avec discrétion et seul bien entendu. »_

Il se retourna et regarda les escalators. Il s'arrêta en voyant Deucalion.

« -Oh, bonjour, je suis seul et pas très discret hein ?

-L'humain. Quelle force de frappe… Je conçois qu'avec 3 loups en moins…

-3 ? Vous avez tué Scott ? Oh non… Je vais jamais m'en remettre… »

Une flèche égratigna Deucalion.

_« On appellera Allison, si elle sait que Scott est en danger, elle rappliquera. »_

_Isaac grogna._

_« Tout doux petit loup, on a jamais dit qu'ils feraient des galipettes après ça ! »_

« -Une chasseuse. De mieux en mieux.

-Où est Scott ?

-Allison, il a dit qu'il était mort, alors si il est mort ça veut dire qu'on a plus d'Alpha. Comment Isaac fera ? Parce que comme Derek me laisse seul, enfin tu vois c'est un trouillard, déjà qu'on devrait sortir ensemble mais il a peur de s'attacher alors si en plus…

-Derek a fui ?

-Oui Deucalion, t'es aveugle mais t'es pas sourd.

-Tu me provoques ?

-Pas du tout. »

_« -Je provoquerais un maximum Deucalion, comme ça au moins… On gagnera du temps, enfin surtout moi, je parlerais patati et patata. _

_-C'est trop dangereux._

_-Mais naaaan t'inquiète pas, tu sais comment je suis irrésistible quand je parle… Mais surtout je vais lui lâcher la grosse bombe du siècle. Je vais lui dire que tu es parti. La ça va lui boucher tous les orifices. »_

« Derek est parti, je ne le savais pas poule mouillée. »

_« -Comment feras-tu pour lui faire croire ça ? Les battements de ton cœur te trahiront…_

_-Si je dis que cours hors de l'immeuble, concrètement tu fuis. De l'immeuble. Pas de la ville. Cette subtilité, tu crois que Deucalion va la sentir ? Moi non._

_-C'est un coup de poker._

_-Oui Isaac. Ca s'appelle du bluff. Et je suis très fort à ça._

_-Stiles, si on s'en sort, on aura une explication sur la définition du mot danger. »_

« -Ecoute je suis tout seul, excepté la chasseuse qui vaut trois loup-garou. Maintenant, je veux juste savoir si Scott est en vie.

-Qui te dit qu'il est en vie ?

-Parce que j'y crois. Et que sans Derek pour me défendre… Je suis suicidaire de vouloir penser récupérer mon meilleur ami seul. Alors je veux juste savoir s'il est en vie.

-Ne crois pas que je te dirais où est Scott. Ce serait trop facile. En revanche tu as été assez idiot pour venir accompagné d'une chasseuse. Et là… C'est ta plus grande erreur. »

Deucalion avança lentement, saisit une seconde flèche qui aurait pu atterrir dans sa tempe. Il gronda.

« Maman… »

Stiles gémit parce qu'il sentait son heure venir. Au moment où la griffe allait le frapper, Stiles recula de quelques pas.

« Deucalion. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais laisser mon petit ami dans vos salles pattes ? »

Isaac sauta de son perchoir et se retrouva devant Stiles, pour le protéger.

« -Vous avez dit, Scott, et pas son corps. Ca veut dire qu'il est encore en vie.

-Bien pensé Stiles. Isaac par contre… Il est déconseillé de sortir avec son Bêta… Talia en a fait l'expérience… Et nos enfants…

-QUOIIIII ? »

_« -Isaac, tu camoufles ton odeur et tout ce qui s'en suit avec de l'aconit. Si il essaye de me tuer, tu fonces. Derek, tu attendras le vrai dernier moment pour apparaître._

_-Mon père et Lydia se chargeront de trouver Scott._

_-Il sera bien gardé._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas il ne compte pas venir seul… »_

« -Oh mon Dieu.

-D'où viennent les yeux verts de Derek ? Pas de sa mère…

-De son père. C'est vous le père de Derek… C'est pour ça que malgré vos différentes occasions de le tuer vous ne l'avez pas fait. Et son coma… Vous n'étiez pas au courant…

-Les jumeaux ont été puni, tout comme leur complice. »

_« Dès que vous l'aurez, vous m'enverrez un sms. Ce qui perturbera tout le monde. Derek, tu apparaîtras à ce moment là, en mode beau goss, comme à chaque fois… »_

Le téléphone vibra.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

Lydia courait derrière Christopher Argent. Elle était entouré de 5 chasseurs armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand Christopher localisa le portable de Scott.

« Vous avez mis un traceur GPS ? »

Christopher lui sourit à pleines dents.

« Il sortait avec ma fille. »

Lydia reçut un masque pour pouvoir respirer. Sceptique, elle s'inquiéta deux secondes pour son brushing et haussa les épaules. Tant pis pour lui.

5 fumigènes à l'aconit furent lancés par les chasseurs dans les recoins de la salle où se trouvaient les chiens de garde qui retenaient Scott.

Dès que les corps tombèrent, 3 chasseurs ramenèrent les jumeaux, inconscients.

« -Va détourner leur attention.

-Ils ne nous entendent pas ?

-Il y a du sorbier partout, un loup ne voit pas et n'entend pas ce qu'i l'extérieur. »

Lydia s'avança et toqua à la porte. La fétichiste ouvrit et fut surprise.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là rouquine ?

-Je viens récupérer mon ami. Pétasse. »

Elle se baissa et a balle en argent vint se loger dans sa tête. Scott, assis et ligoté était visiblement mal en point.

Lydia envoya un sms à Stiles.

_Fin du flash back._

* * *

><p>En lisant le sms, Stiles sourit.<p>

« -Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous avouer Deucalion. Ma meilleure amie et Christopher Argent, accompagné de ses fidèles chevaliers chasseurs, ont récupéré Scott. Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous… De mourir.

-Non ! »

Derek arriva en courant.

« -C'est pas dans le plan Derek.

-Stiles, on peut pas le tuer.

-Scott sort de ce corps. Pour une fois qu'on doit vraiment tuer quelqu'un il faut que tu fasses dans les sentiments.

-Deucalion, dites moi la vérité.

-La vérité ? D'accord. Derek, je suis ton père.

-Voilà pourquoi on va pas le tuer.

-Mais bordel, c'est de famille d'être psychopathe ! D'abord Peter, toi, à moitié et puis maintenant le père caché ! Et puis, le Derek, je suis ton père c'est vraiment un cliché Star Wars.

-Stiles c'est pas le moment de parler de dessins animés.

-Star Wars, un dessin animé ? Vous êtes aussi incultes que Scott. Et Scott il en tient une bonne couche. »

C'est ce moment que choisit Ennis pour apparaître.

« -Ils l'ont tué. Ils ont les jumeaux. Et Scott.

-Alors on va les tuer. Désolé mon fils. Mais toi aussi.

-Stiles, cours ! »

Stiles avait comme un sentiment de déjà-vu quand il prit la fuite. Bizarrement, il croisa Peter en chemin. Quand Derek avait-il osé l'appeler celui-là ? Il avait maintenant, l'assurance d'avoir déjà vu cette scène. Lui qui court, défendu par Peter Hale contre des Alphas. Ah oui, sa tentative de suicide désespérément assistée.

En descendant sur le parking, il vit Lydia et les autres qui tentaient de faire revenir Scott. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Derek jouer sa vie. Il savait que c'était pas dans le plan. Mais ce qui était encore moins dans le plan c'était de savoir que Derek était le fils du démon-loup.

Alors si Derek avait décidé qu'il ne fallait pas tuer Deucalion, Stiles avait le droit de venir assister à la bataille.

« -Chris, vous auriez pas un joujou avec des balles en aconit, comme celui qu'Allison m'avait donné ?

-Si, tu sais t'en servir ?

-Oui. »

Après avoir récupéré le pistolet, Stiles remonta les escaliers. Soudain, on le saisit violemment.

« -Tu croyais t'en sortir comme ça ?

-Les fumigènes en aconit, c'est dépassé.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Donne-moi ce truc, tu vas te blesser. »

Tic et Tac, le retour. Il aurait très bien pu s'en passer.

* * *

><p>Derek se battait violemment avec son père. Il essayait toujours d'intégrer cette information. Isaac était un peu blessé et Allison occupait Ennis pendant qu'il était en train de se relever.<p>

La donne changea quand Stiles arriva, porté par deux loups.

Derek gronda et grogna.

« -On a trouvé ça.

-Ca, c'est Stiles stilinski, idiot.

-Mais on dirait que les battements de ton Coeur s'accélèrent… Mon fils serait amoureux d'un homme… D'un humain… »

Les jumeaux avaient pris chacun un bras de Stiles, prêts pour lui arracher les membres.

« -Ca va aller Derek, ça va aller.

-La dernière fois, Boyd a dit ça aussi… C'était un peu moins romantique… »

Et Derek perdit totalement le contrôle. Il saisit la machoire de son père et arracha la carotide. Mais Deucalion avait eu le temps de planter un ongle bien placé près de son cœur.

Isaac et Derek avaient la même rage. On avait touché à leur amour.

Mais les jumeaux lâchèrent Stiles immédiatement.

« -On obéissait aux ordres.

-Ne les tuez pas. »

Mais les deux loups, toujours enragés n'entendaient rien.

* * *

><p>Allison observait la scène impuissante quand son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha.<p>

« -Dis leur, dis leur qu'il faut arrêter. On n'a jamais voulu tuer les jumeaux. Ils veulent une seconde chance, j'ai pu leur parler.

-Scott…

-Mets le haut-parleur. Vite. »

La voix de l'Alpha n'était qu'un murmure. Elle mis le haut parleur en sachant que Derek et Isaac avaient très bien entendu leur Alpha, qui s'était déclaré au moment où Boyd était mort.

« -Isaac. Arrête. Stiles, fais ce que tu peux pour ramener Derek en humain.

-Ok mec.

-Isaac. Stop. »

Peu à peu, Isaac redevenait humain mais Derek continuait d'avancer. Stiles se plaça devant lui.

« -Derek. Arrête. Je t'aime et j'ai pas envie que tu les tue. Tu as entendu ton futur Alpha ?

-Reste en dehors de ça. Ils auraient pu te tuer. Ils doivent mourir.

-Derek arrête. Je t'en prie. »

Mais Derek saisit Stiles, et ses ongles entrèrent dans la peau. Les coupures étaient fines mais assez nettes pour faire hurler le jeune homme.

« Derek, c'est moi que t'es en train de tuer, arrête ! »

Isaac se jeta sur Derek qui venait de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait failli tuer Stiles.

« Oh non, non, non Stiles, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Stiles… »

Les larmes de Stiles coulèrent.

« Je t'aime hein. Oublie pas. »

Il ne pouvait pas y croire… Sa colère était en train de tuer la personne qui faisait battre son cœur.

« -C'est dingue quand j'y repense.

-Chut garde tes forces, l'ambulance arrive.

-Quand l'amour vainc une meute d'Alphas… Faudrait que je raconte l'histoire. Personne me croirait mais bon on sait jamais…

-Arrête d'être aussi idiot.

-…

-Stiles, reste avec moi, je suis désolé…

-…

-Stiles ! Je t'aime…

-Je le savais ! Aide-moi à me relever.

-Quoi ?

-Mais ce ne sont que des égratignures, j'ai eu mal sur le coup, c'est tout ! »

Isaac éclata de rire suivi d'Allison. Décidément, Stiles n'avait pas fini de faire tourner Derek en bourrique.

* * *

><p>Cette fois-ci, Jennifer Blake s'était assuré qu'aucun témoin ne serait présent. Elle avait dû tuer 5 personnes, mais c'était ainsi, elle allait prendre du pouvoir et bientôt, grâce à ses sacrifices, elle serait immortelle. Il en restait encore, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir.<p> 


	21. Promo Tome 2 - La vengeance de Jennifer

**Bonjour les amis, voici un avant goût du tome 2 qui s'intitulera la vengeance de Jennifer Blake. Il y aura de l'action, du lemon très lemon, de l'humour et de l'amour... Bref tout ce qu'il faut pour faire de Stiles et Derek, les rois pour se foutre dans la ***** !**

**Gros bisous et je vous laisse avec cet extrait qui soulèvera plein de questions !**

-Derek Hale, on ne bouge plus, mettez-vous à genoux les mains en l'air ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

-Papa ! C'est quoi ce bordel !

-Stiles éloigne-toi de lui tout de suite ! »

Trois policiers avaient rejoint le shérif et pointaient leurs armes vers l'Alpha qui gardait étonnamment son calme alors que le reste de la bande descendait les escalier en hurlant.

Le shérif passa les menottes à l'aîné de la meute alors que Stiles s'agitait de toute part en essayant d'arracher des informations à son père.

« -Vous êtes en état –

-Papa c'est pas possible tu peux pas faire ça !

-D'arrestation tout –

-Mais réponds moi bordel ! Pourquoi tu lui lis ses droits !

-Ce que vous direz pourra être utilisé contre vous.

-Mais merde papa enfin !

-Vous avez le droit d'appeler un avocat. Stiles tais-toi pour l'amour de Dieu. Si vous n'en avez pas un, un avocat vous sera commis d'office.

-Dieu il m'aime pas. Mais le dieu que t'es en train d'arrêter lui il m'aime. »

Avec ça il était sûr de capter l'attention de son père. Les lycéens retinrent leur respiration alors que Peter et Derek roulaient des yeux.


	22. Second extrait cadeau 100 reviews

**Alors là... Si je m'y attendais... 100 reviews... Vous me comblez de joie ! Je vous offre donc un second extrait et je sais que vous allez encore plus adorer parce que c'est du chaud, du bouillant, du chaud bouillant quoi !**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>Il en avait rêvé des centaines de fois. Mais ça dépassait toute ses attentes... Cette vague de bonheur, ce sentiment de luxure... Le paradis qui s'offrait à lui était immense...<p>

Et le paradis en question grogna. En même temps, faut pas s'étonner, c'est son principal moyen de communication. Alors le jeune homme répondit en un gémissement sourd.

Stiles soupira de bien-être. Quel bonheur de l'embrasser, le torturer. Enfin... Comme si ces longues années d'attentes avaient un prix... La libération totale de Stiles dans les bras de Derek.

_La... Meilleure... Fellation... De.. Toute... Ma... Vie..._

Stiles s'efforçait de garder au moins les pieds sur Terre. Le reste, du genre sa conscience et sa raison, avaient pris refuge entre ses jambes et lui ordonnaient de labourer la savoureuse bouche qui prenait soin de son sexe.

"Derek..."

Le Derek en personne le regardait dans les yeux et lui bouffait littéralement l'entrejambe. Il remonta vers le lycéen fraîchement majeur :

"-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais oublié ton anniversaire... Le jour de ta majorité... Le jour où je peux enfin te faire toutes ces choses obscènes...

-Oui.

-Rien que pour ça je vais te baiser... Tu vas en pleurer... Et tu vas en crier tellement tu vas prendre..."

Stiles frissonna sous la menace la plus chaude qu'il avait jamais entendu.

_Joyeux anniversaire..._


End file.
